Royal Love
by loveoutloud3
Summary: Bardock receives a sudden "important" message to meet the king. What does King Vegeta have in store for Bardock? read to find out (:
1. Chapter 1

~This story's told from Bardock's point of view unless otherwise stated…I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALLZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS~

~_italics= personal thoughts without being mated_~

~_**bold italics= telepathic conversations between mates**_~

(Warning: contains yaoi [male x male] and lemon…don't like, don't read)

**Chapter 1: Confessions and Love**

I can't believe I actually feel this way for him. He's the most important Saiyan on Planet Vegeta. He's the king for kami's sake! I shouldn't have these feelings for the king, even if he has the body of a god. From his perfectly sculpted abs, to his perfectly toned legs, and to his perfect body shape. He's everything I could ever want, and for some reason I catch him staring at me sometimes. I feel like blushing like a little child when he does, but I'm sworn to protect him. I don't have time to find a new love since my old mate left me for another. At that time, my youngest son was just sent away because he wasn't born with enough combat strength. This was stupid Freiza's law, mister I think I can take over the galaxy by keeping the Saiyan race in fear. Things I want to say to him, but I don't because of the king. Love always avoided me though, or at least I avoided it. Female and male Saiyans use to fight for my attention, but I chased them away to take care of my oldest son, Radditz. My youngest son, Kakkorot, was sent away after he was born, so I never got to spend any time with him. I'm not getting any younger, even though I may look it, and I need to find love…fast before I drink the rest of my life away.

There I was in my small house with my son when suddenly, a royal messenger knocked on my door. I remember his face clearly, tall, dark and had these dark green eyes with a cold death look in them. "Bardock, the king wants to have a word with you immediately," the messenger said very clearly, "don't keep the king waiting." Just like that, the man disappeared in a flash. "*sigh* what could the king want? I don't have someone to stay with my son, so I'll just bring him along. Radditz! Come here."

"Yes Dad?" questioned my son.

"We are going to see the king. Dress nice and fast."

"Ok Dad."

Now that's taken care of, I should get ready myself to see the king. I go into my room and slip on my formal Saiyan armor and boots. As I'm getting my armor on, I always wonder where Kakkorot was sent to. Wherever he is, he'll train and be the strongest in the galaxy or the strongest on his planet. He is my son, so gaining strength won't be an issue. I waited a few minutes before grabbing Radditz and flying to the palace. The palace, that's a beauty. 10ft tall walls, about 100 acres of just pure amazement. Inside this very palace lives a very sexy king. I walk inside with Radditz slowly as we waited for the king to be fully ready to speak to me. We were presented to the king in the king's large and elegant throne room. _I can't believe how nice this actually looks being my first time in here. The king…words can't describe how good he looks in his armor._ I was awoken out of my thoughts by the king's very masculine and sexy voice. "Bardock Son, I wish to speak to you personally. Your son may go in the garden with my son."

"Yes my king," I said as Radditz left the room with the guards. "My king, why do you want to speak with me?"

"I have a dilemma that I can only speak to you about meaning it concerns you."

"What do you mean? Did Kakkorot make it safely to his destination?"

"Yes, he's there safely. That isn't the reason I called for you Bardock."

"Oh," I said with a very noticeable confused look. "Then what for?"

"There is something bothering me deeply. I've been waiting for the right moment to say this. _I don't know how to tell him my true feelings for him._ Please come closer Bardock."

"Yes my king," I said as I obeyed his command.

"First things first, only you may call me Vegeta when we are alone for now. Secondly, I want to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Will you become my mate? I'm in love with you Bardock, I always was. I just couldn't tell you until you weren't upset that I was forced to send your son Kakkorot away."

A blush just came on my face. The king's in love…with me? This is fantastic, and he wants me to be his mate. Perfect.

"I would be honored to be your mate Vegeta. I too am in love with you. I thought since I wasn't elite, you wouldn't be interested in me."

"That's outrageous! Class doesn't matter, as long as there's love involved. Being a different class will not stop this king from finding love."

"I never would have guessed you felt that way."

"Yes, and I never would have thought you had feelings for me other than loyalty and respect because I'm the king."

"It's love, I didn't want to find when my mate Tora left me. I pushed him away because of my feelings for you Vegeta."

"Bardock, I have one more request."

"Vegeta, anything for you."

"When we are mated, I want you to dominate me. I want to know what it's like to be dominated."

_Is he serious? Should I? Of course, he's the king, and he just admitted he loves me. _"Of course," I said with a devious smirk which surprisingly turned the king on, "I'll do anything for you not only as my king, but as my mate."

He just looked at me with a huge, sexy smile, and whispers into my ear softly which turned me on, "I've been waiting for you all my life Bardock. Don't let anyone tell you anything else. You'll be mine, and I'll be yours, so let's go to my bedroom."

"Nobody can change my feelings for you, Vegeta," I said before I leaned in and kissed him gently. _Wow, his lips are beyond soft…and so delicious, this is going to be fun._

(**In King Vegeta's bedroom)**

_I never thought this could happen. I'm about to make love and claim the king. Does this mean Radditz and I will live here? Ok Bardock slow down, just enjoy the sex first…then worry about that. _

"Are you ready Bardock?" His onyx gemstone eyes were just staring into my dark, lustful eyes. He was waiting for me since he wants me to dominate him. I leaned in to kiss him. "I'm beyond ready; I hope you are…enough talking my love." We continued to kiss passionately as I picked him up and forced him gently onto his immense king-sized bed. I licked his bottom lip trying to get access to his tongue, and without question he opened his mouth to allow me to dominate his tongue. Man, he is delicious…I don't think I'll be able to control myself around him. I quickly took off his armor then my own, and I traced my fingers gently on his chest which made him moan softly. I smirk at his reaction, and I began to kiss his neck where the mark will be which made him moan more. _His moans are such a turn on…I can feel it. _I started to tease him by grinding my full on erection against his opening, he looked at me with sexy lust filled look. "You're such a tease," he said between moans, "A sexy tease though."

"Oh I know, but I hope you're ready for this tease to please you?"

"I've been waiting my whole life." Those words…the way he said them must of triggered something in me, and I thrusted into him hard. He moaned loudly, and that was my cue to keep going. I went faster and faster and faster for a long time. Then, I heard in his voice between pants and moans "Bite me Bardock." I obeyed and I stuck my sharp Saiyan teeth into his sensitive neck, so deep that I drew blood; which by the way, tasted amazing. I was snapped back into reality when he bit my neck, and that very moment…I became his mate. I continued to dominate him with my powerful and fast thrusting, and then I felt it…_I really hope he doesn't get pregnant…well not for a while, I really wanted to marry him before having children…_ "Vegeta my love," I said between pants… "I'm….going….to…" Before I could finish my warning, I released all my seed into him and filled him with my essence. He didn't seem to mind because he smiled at me before I fell on him from exhaustion. I feel his arms going around my waist as he whispers into my ear, "I love you Bardock."

"I…love you to," I managed to say before I fell asleep in his arms. Who would have thought Vegeta, the king…my king, could ever have feelings for me or even let me dominate him during intercourse? Whatever his reasons are, I'm happy I'm with the love of my life…now and hopefully forever.

**End of chapter 3**

**-hope you enjoyed this chapter…there will be more to come…please rate and review ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

-hope everyone enjoyed the 1st chapter….sorry about the typo at the end of the chapter…I realized it (11-16-12) here comes the 2nd chapter….**WARNING: contains yaoi (male x male) if you don't like, don't read.** Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in DBZ…sadly….but I hope you enjoy this chapter [BxKV, some GoxTr and GxV…also some GhxOC (meaning myself because I really love Gohan and I feel Videl doesn't deserve him…I'm sorry if I offended any GohanxVidel fans. That's my opinion)] story is still told from Bardock's p.o.v unless otherwise stated….

~_italics: personal thought without being mated~_

_**~bold italics: telepathic conversations between mates~**_

**Chapter 2: Time to Meet the Family**

I can't believe it's been 5 years since my mating with him. Now we are married, and are planning to move to Planet Earth because Vegeta doesn't want to be king anymore and is passing the throne to his son. Normally, it would have been his oldest son, Vegeta II, but he went to Earth years ago and fell in love. Rumor has it that he has a son, Trunks, and rumors say that my son, Kakkorot, has settled down and has two sons. I don't mind being a grandfather, it doesn't bother me. I'm up in the ages anyway, so adding grandchildren into the equation balances everything out. I finally got the rest of my things packed when I hear a voice, "Dad?" It was my son, Radditz.

"Yes Radditz?"

"Are you really leaving?"

"Yes"

"But why? You should just stay here…with me."

"Radditz, I know this must be hard for you. It's going to be ok; I'll always keep in touch. Vegeta has these special scouters that allow inter-galactic calls, so there will always be a way for us to talk."

"It's not that…I…I," He said as he ran into me and hugged me tightly, "I don't want you to leave me here…I want to come too." I was shocked when he said that.

"I wish you could son…you're sworn to protect the new king, I'm sorry you can't come. I wish you could, the king's going to need someone who knows everyone like the back of their hand. That's why you're going to live in the palace with the new king."

"I don't want to; I want to meet my brother, my nephews and their mates if they have mates."

"I know…I have to go now, I'm meeting with Vegeta and the new king before I go….come with me."

"Alright Dad" _It's going to be hard seeing the only family I have left go to a different planet. *sigh* I hope the new king is as nice as Mr. Vegeta._

After that, I felt bad that I had to leave him behind. It's not like he had a choice to come, but on the other hand; I get to meet the new king with my son by my side. We get to the royal palace and are immediately brought to the throne room by the guards. Then I saw him, the beautiful man I made love too for the past 5 years. HE looks amazing like always, and then I saw another little clone of him. I think that's his second son, it's a little obvious. He looks just like Vegeta and Vegeta II with a younger looking face. _**I wonder…is he the new king? I'm guessing he's your other son?**_

_** You are correct my love. His name's Tarble. His mother died during childbirth, so he never met her. She survived giving birth to Vegeta, I was shocked to be honest but none the less; Tarble is my son and the new king of Planet Vegeta. **_After he said that, this gave me a sense of relief since Radditz will be living here with my mate's second son instead of some creep. Maybe we'll get lucky and Radditz and Tarble will become mates. That's one of the many reasons I love Planet Vegeta and its laws, even if__the two are related in any way…they can still mate. I love that law, and all the others except one; whoever's lucky enough to mate with the royal family has to be bonded forever. To think of it now, I don't mind being bonded with Vegeta forever. I love him with all my heart, but not as much as I love my sons. No one will change that feeling, not even my mate. "Bardock my love," Vegeta says as he placed his hands on my shoulders gently, "please wait here until called, I have to present Tarble to the citizens, and then I will introduce you as my mate. After that's finished, I'll give Tarble the crown, and we'll leave for Earth."

I grabbed his hands, and kissed them gently before I said "Do whatever you need to do. I'll wait for whenever. Earth isn't going anywhere." That made him smile, and I feel accomplished. Seeing him smile makes my day. I stand there as Vegeta takes Tarble and Radditz out to the royal balcony in the throne room. I can hear his voice clearly as he spoke. "People of Planet Vegeta, I'm proud to present to you your new king; treat him as respectfully as you did me. His name is Tarble, my second son. My oldest son, Prince Vegeta, has left us years ago to Planet Earth. He is safe and is doing well," that got the crowding cheering and sighing with relief, "My mate and I will be joining him on Earth shortly," Ok, I'm guessing that was my cue. _**Bardock, it's time…please come to the balcony.**_

_** Sure thing love. **_I walk to the balcony to hear gasps of shock and jealousy. I'm that popular with everyone…Fuck yeah! "This is my mate, Bardock Son. Father of Radditz and Kakkorot," everyone began to cheer again since they all know about what had happened to my boys, "Even though I'll be gone, doesn't mean I won't check on you through my son Tarble." That last statement concluded his speech as he placed the royal crown the king would wear on Tarble's head. He blessed the crown, Tarble, Radditz, and wished them the best of luck on keeping Planet Vegeta and its people safe. _**Now that is over, let's get to the ship Bardock…everything's ready to go.**_

_** Alright, let me say goodbye to Radditz one more time before we go.**_

_** Take your time my love…I'll be in the ship. **_I smiled and went to Radditz, who wasn't sure to be happy or sad. I placed my hand on his shoulder as I said "Radditz, I'm so proud of you. You're growing up wonderfully, and I know you'll do amazing things alongside Tarble to make Planet Vegeta better than it already is."

"Thanks Dad," he said with a slight smile, "I'm going to miss you so much. I hate that you're leaving."

"I know, but I'll always be with you. Not physically but in your heart and soul. I think this is time to give you this," I handed him a red velvet box with a black bow, "It was meant to be your birthday gift, but I won't be here to celebrate it with you."

"Dad…this…this…is," he was barely able to finish his sentence because of the gift, "I love it Dad, thank you." The gift was a rare red gem on Planet Vegeta, the gem symbolized love and protection, and I had the gem attached to a necklace surrounded by a solid gold chain with his name engraved in it. I was overjoyed on how much he loved the necklace. "Happy early birthday son, I'm glad you like it."

He couldn't even speak as he hugged me tight, and his eyes began to water. The emotions he was feeling were probably confusing him deeply. "It's going to be ok Radditz, I love you my son and I always will."

He managed to say "I love you too Dad…I'm to going to make you proud."

"I know you will," I smiled as I hugged him back and kissed his forehead, "I have to leave now…goodbye Radditz."

"Goodbye Dad." I still hated that I had to leave him behind, but there was nothing I could do. I get to the ship where my mate was sitting by the controls waiting for me. He looked at me with this huge, sexy smile as he said "Ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm going to miss him."

"I know, I'm going to miss Tarble as well. Radditz will be safe and Tarble will be since he's in Radditz's care." He always knew what to say to make me feel better. With that being said, we take off into space and head for Earth.

**(Meanwhile on Earth)**

**(Goten- 7**

**Trunks- 8**

**Gohan- 18**

**?- 17)**

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo were training as usual when Trunks stopped and stared into the sky with a concerned look on his face. "What's the matter son?" Vegeta asked.

"I sense an unfamiliar Ki coming this way." Trunks responded.

"I feel it too," Goten added, "It's a really strong Ki."

"It is…I'm so excited!" shouted a very happy Goku.

"Kakkorot you idiot," Vegeta said, "we have no idea who this Ki is coming from, for all we know this person could be pure evil."

"I hate to say it Goku, but Vegeta's right," said Piccolo as he closed his eyes to sense the Ki better, "this Ki is different than any other Ki I've ever felt."

Even Gohan was concerned about the Ki coming towards them. _This Ki is very different. It's not a power level Ki. Whoever this is isn't physically strong, wait a second…is this the legendary…no it can't be, it's just a myth. _Gohan was interrupted from his thoughts by Goku. "You ok Gohan?" asked Goku, it was obvious he was worried about Gohan since he's been silent the entire time.

"Yeah I'm fine Dad"

Piccolo gave Gohan the `you better tell me what's on your mind' look. "Tell me Gohan, something's bothering you."

"Piccolo, it's hard to explain."

"I have time, are you uncomfortable talking about the others due to the fact that you can't answer any questions they may have?" I nodded, and Piccolo turned to Goku. "Goku, I'm taking Gohan for a few minutes."

"Um ok? Sure, just bring him back in one piece." Goku chuckled at his own comment as Piccolo rolled his eyes, and flew off with Gohan.

"I want to go with Gohan, Dad." Goten said while holding onto Goku's leg.

"Sorry Goten, not this time. He and Piccolo went to talk privately. Go play with Trunks; I want to talk to Vegeta."

"Ok Dad," Goten said as he let go of Goku and went to Trunks, "Come on Trunks, let's play."

"Sure Goten, let's have a race. Whoever can fly the fastest from here to my house will be the winner. Loser has to make 100 cookies for the winner." Trunks knows Goten makes amazing cookies for a 7 year old. He planned on winning this race. The two demi-Saiyans floated up and took off on their race, laughing and teasing each other. Goku smiled as he watched them fly away, and then turned to Vegeta. "Vegeta, this Ki…it's not a physical one."

"I know Kakkorot, it's very strange. I'm not sure what type of Ki it is."

"I just hope we don't have to fight this person." That sentence was the last thing said as a beautiful, young 17 year old girl landed in front of them with a big, polite smile. The girl was about 5'4, and was wearing a zebra print dress that came down to her mid-thighs with matching red belt and high heels. She had beautiful midnight brown hair that was shoulder length, and had big beautiful hazel eyes. _This girl was the powerful Ki…ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! _Vegeta angrily thought to himself as he stared at the girl. "Who are you?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm Mimi. What are your names?"

"Hi there, I'm Goku and that's Vegeta."

"Kakkorot, you moron; you're too damn friendly." Mimi giggled quietly to herself. Vegeta noticed and said "Something funny girl?"

"Yes, you reminded me of someone I met when I traveled to a Planet called Planet Vegeta a few years ago. I went to study their culture and medical practices. Surprisingly, I was very welcomed there by the king. He looked a lot like you Vegeta."

_This girl was…welcomed by my father when I had to earn his respect. She's dead. _"I see…the king is my father. I'm the prince of all Saiyans."

"That's amazing Vegeta, it really is. Do you get treated like a prince here on Earth?"

"NO!" Vegeta shouted as he flew away very angry.

"Was it something I said?" Mimi said as she sighed sadly.

"No, he's just naturally cranky. Don't worry about it. He's actually nice when you get to know him better."

"Really Goku?"

"Yep," Goku said with a smile, "I know this isn't my business, but I have to know. How did you find us?"

"Oh, I sensed your Ki." Goku just stood there speechless then fell over anime style. Mimi ran to his side, "Are you ok? I'm so sorry."

_I can't believe what I just heard…the only humans I know that can sense Ki are Krillin and Yamcha. Is she an alien like Tien is?_ Goku stood up and just looked into Mimi's eyes. "Are you human Mimi?"

"Yes, with just gifted powers and a pretty weird family," she laughed adorably as she continued, "I came looking for my grandfathers. I thought they would be with you; well that's what Ms. Bulma told me."

"So you met Bulma? Great! She's really smart."

"I know, she and her son are the heirs to owning Capsule Corp."

"Oh," _Wow she knows a lot. I think she's the girl Chichi talks about after she saw the girl on TV. The 5 year old who graduated the best college in the world with perfect scores. I think that's the reason she's so hard on the boys about studying. _"Do you want to come and meet my family? My oldest son, Gohan, might be really interested in meeting you."

Mimi felt a blush come on her face. "Um sure…" Goku instructed her to place her hand on his shoulder. She obeyed and he used instant transmission to bring them to his home. "Chichi, I'm back and there's someone I want you to meet!"

Chichi came outside and gasped in excitement and shock. "Goku, that's the girl I told you about. She's a pure genius, and her father's the richest man on the planet." Mimi just blushed and covered her face with her hands trying not to look at the over excited Chichi. Chichi's words were just like everyone else's words whenever she met someone new. This was practically everyone including Hercule Satan; who added more publicity by having a press conference to show off that he knows the amazing girl. Mimi never cared for the fame, she liked to shop and make dresses and shoes as well as make art and music. _Great, another fan. I just want to be treated like a normal person._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Chichi. "Come in dear, it's going to be a while before everyone comes back."

"Oh thank you, but I really should find my grandfathers."

"Grandfathers? Who are they?"

"I've never met them before, and that's why I'm determined to meet them. All I have is this picture of them and my parents when my mother was pregnant with me."

Goku cut in their conversation saying "Can I see the picture? Maybe I know who they are."

"Sure, be careful with the picture please." Goku nodded and gently looked at the picture. He was shocked; he handed Mimi back the picture, and jumped and clicked his heels together how old cartoon characters did when they were really happy.

"That's Yamcha and Tien! They had kids!" Goku shouted with joy.

"Goku what are you talking about?" asked Chichi.

"Chichi, look at the picture and you'll see." Chichi looked at the picture Mimi had and gave a loud "AWWWWWW HOW CUTE!" Poor Mimi just stood there in confusion and sadness because these people know her grandfathers and she doesn't.

"Excuse me," Mimi said sadly, "I'm sorry…I have to go." She flew outside and then as far away from them as possible as fast as she could. While she was flying away trying not to cry, she hit something…well someone. She rubbed her head pain as she looked up to see Vegeta. "I'm sorry Vegeta, I didn't see you. I can't concentrate. I have to go." Vegeta gave her a death glare and grabbed her throat tightly, leaving her gasping for air.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me the truth. My father never welcomed anyone from another planet."

"He…he did…I swear," she said gasping for air, "Since I know B...B...Bardock." she became unconscious in his grip, and Vegeta flew to the ground and dropped her in between Gohan and Piccolo and flew off silently.

"Vegeta!" Piccolo shouted as Gohan held Mimi in his arms trying to get air into her.

"Piccolo, we need to get her to Dende. It looks like Vegeta left hand marks around her throat. Why would he try to strangle her?"

"I'm not sure Gohan, but you take her to Dende. I'll meet you there." Gohan nodded and flew to the lookout holding Mimi bridal style. Piccolo waited for Gohan to be out of site before flying in the direction Vegeta went earlier. Piccolo followed Vegeta to a space ship, and he saw these two tall men who looked like Goku and Vegeta. He can hear Vegeta talking to one of the men. "Hello Father. I'm surprised you remembered I was here."

"Vegeta, my son, you know my reasons for coming here and you know who took over for me."

"Of course I know, and that's why I'm not going to speak to you right now."

"If you would have stayed, you would have been king." _**He's more stubborn than me sometimes.**_

_** No one's more stubborn than you my love.**_

_** Oh be quiet Bardock, you're not helping.**_

__"Listen boy," Bardock said, "Show your father some respect."

"You can't command me. It's not like you're my father's mate."

"Oh but I am your father's mate."

"WHAT?!"

"It's true son," said King Vegeta, "please tell us where Kakkorot is. Bardock's dyeing to meet his second son."

"Fine, follow me," Vegeta commanded in a calm tone, "but first…I KNOW YOU'RE THERE NAMEK!" Piccolo came out from his hiding spot. He just simply followed Vegeta and the men to Goku's house. I so happy I'm finally able to see my son again. Both Vegetas noticed, and laughed quietly to themselves. The green guy looks pretty cool; you know the quiet but very dangerous type. Let's hope he doesn't try anything weird. My mate, his son, the green and myself all stop because we sense two powerful Kis coming our way. Vegeta's son smirked because one of the boys is his son, and the other boy…hold on, looks like me. He must be Kakkorot's boy.

"Hey Dad! I just beat Goten in a race, now he owes me 100 cookies." The lavender haired boy said.

"Good, I'm glad my son is stronger and faster than Kakkorot's youngest."

"Trunks won because he cheated." The mini Kakkorot spoke in a childish tone.

"I did not! You're such a sore loser Goten."

"Enough boys," Vegeta said forcefully to his son and the other boy, "Trunks, Goten meet your grandfathers. Bardock's your grandfather Goten and Trunks, this is my father…we have the same name."

"COOL!" both boys said in amazement after they looked at their grandfathers.

I saw the huge smiles of joy in the boys' faces, Trunks seems too happy and polite to be my mate's grandson knowing who his father is. None the less, it's time to meet my son and his other son.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

~remember, I don't own Dragon ball Z or any of its characters. Contains yaoi (maleXmale) and lemon [couples: mainly BardockxKing Vegeta, some GokuxVegeta, GotenxTrunks, and GohanxOC]

_~italics: personal thought without being mated~_  
_**  
~bold italics: telepathic conversations between mates~**_

**Chapter 3: The Revealing**

As I watched Trunks and Goten continue on telling my mate's son about their silly little race, I just waited…waited to finally meet my son. For children, man they talk way too much and spend way too much time together. Did they mate at a young age? Are they...never mind, I don't want to think about it. If they are, good for them. I'm growing impatient, I can't wait much longer to see my son; my mate notices this in my face. I think I hear him speaking, yes that's him speaking; his distinct voice, the voice I'm in love with. "Vegeta my son," he began, "take us to see Kakkorot, Bardock's dying to see his second son for the second time."

"Alright father, Goten…Trunks let's go" The two boys nodded and everyone flew towards Goku's house, but they were quickly interrupted by Gohan flying into them holding Mimi. _**Hun, isn't that the girl who was willing to learn about Saiyan culture? **_

_** Yes Bardock that she is**_

_** Oh, I thought so…she looks so familiar, I wonder what happened to her.**_

_** Me too my love, I hope she isn't hurt. **_"I'm guessing he is Kakkorot's oldest son."

Vegeta gave his father a slight death glare before he responded "Yes, meet Gohan. Catch up later, we're going to Kakkorot."

"Um, I was just on my way there, but I was going to bring her home first." Gohan said while looking a little fearful by the two older Saiyans. Before any of us could speak another word, Gohan flew off very quickly. We all shrugged our shoulders, and finally made it to my son's house. All I can say is, wow that's a really small house. At least it's in the mountain area where others aren't around. This is perfect for private training sessions with my son and grandchildren. As soon as we landed, we hear this extremely loud female voice. "Goku! You haven't earned 1 Zeni since we got married. How are we supposed to keep affording all the food you eat? How do you expect the boys to go to college if we are broke? You can't just leave to fight other freaky aliens, and not come back for years at a time. You just came into Goten's life, how do you think he's going to feel when I'm going to have to tell him his dad left after he just showed up. I can't handle this anymore, I WANT A DIVORCE AND YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" That voice, man it's annoying; I wonder why my son married such a bitch. Vegeta's son and the green guy, Piccolo I think his name is, were just shaking their heads like they've heard the yelling before. On the other hand, I'm in shock and so is Vegeta. _**How can an earthling talk to my son like that? I want to go in there, and give her a piece of my mind.**_

_** I suggest against that. For an earthling, she has ridiculous strength.**_

_** I know, but I'm not going to hit her. Just speak my mind.**_

_** Sometimes when you speak your mind my love, it feels like you're hitting someone. I love that about you, and everything else about you. **_I don't know what I do without him; he always knows what to say to calm me down. All of us just stared at the sad figure that just walked outside the small home. It was my son! He looks miserable, but that quickly went away when he hugged Vegeta II. He finally spoke when he broke their embrace, "It's finally over…We can be together now without any problems." That was expected, but weird. I saw this coming since they were the only full-blooded Saiyans at the time. Now there are four full-blooded Saiyans. I couldn't help but stare at the man I helped create. He looks just like me without a scar on his face. I was proud of how strong he became, I knew he would, he's my son after all. He stared back at me with a smile before he said, "Hi! I'm Goku. Are you my father?"

"That I am, my name's Bardock. Since when did start calling yourself Goku?"

"When I came to earth, I had hit my head really hard. I guess you can say that hitting my head was the best thing for me. I was found by a man named Gohan, just like my son. I named my son after him. Anyway he started to call me Goku, and that became my name until I found out my Saiyan name from Vegeta (in my fanfic, Radditz never went to Earth and he never died)."

"I see, well since I'm your father…I will call you by your birth name."

"Sure, I don't mind." He's free spirited, calm, and very open-minded. He reminds me of me before I was forced to work for Freiza.

**Goku' P.O.V**

Wow! I can't believe I finally met my dad. We're practically identical. This is amazing, and I guess the other guy's Vegeta's father. Yeah, that's his dad…they're identical with the exception of Vegeta's father's facial hair. I'm glad Chichi wants a divorce; I wanted to leave her anyway. I only stayed around for the boys. To be honest, I think that's the only reason I stayed…and the fact she makes good food. I'm homeless now; she's going to take everything. But she can't have the boys; I'll fight to keep both of my sons. I don't want to lose them.

**End of p.o.v**

Piccolo finally spoke, "Goku, what are you going to do about living arrangements?"

"I'm not sure yet Piccolo. Don't worry I'll figure something out. For right now, I have to fight to keep my sons." That's my boy, fight for your children. I'm sorry I couldn't fight for you though. I didn't have a choice. I want to tell you so badly how sorry I am for sending you away. I wanted to watch you grow up; see what friends you've made, and everything else a father does with his son. I'm just happy I get to be with you now, but I wish your brother was here to meet you as well. I felt a hand on my shoulder…it was my son. "You ok Dad?"

"I'm fine," I can't tell him…not yet, "So I'm guessing that loud super bitch is the mother of your children." Everyone started to laugh.

"Yes, her name's Chichi. I only married her because of a promise I made with her when we were children. I completely forgot about it until we reunited at a tournament. Then after that day, we got married."

"I was remarried 5 years ago," I said smiling at the love of my life, "the second marriage is better than my first." My son and mate just smiled back. Suddenly, we all looked up to see the three Demi-Saiyans come flying towards us. "DAD!" Goten, the youngest of the Demi-Saiyans, said "Trunks bit me, but it didn't hurt. I just wanted to tell you."

Trunks interrupted before Goku could respond, "I didn't mean too. It was an accident."

"It's ok Trunks," Goku reassured the boy, "This just means you and Goten are going to be together forever." I've never seen two boys become so happy at that. Then Goten said, "So I can kiss Trunks all I want forever?" We all just laughed except for Trunks who just blushed.

"Yes you can Goten, if Trunks allows you too." Goku told him as Goten went and hugged Trunks. All I could do was smile; those boys were destined mates…that is rare for Saiyans. When I mean rare, I really mean rare. The only possible way two Saiyans could be destined mates, is that they must save one another from a terrible danger. I have to know, this is too interesting. "Kakkorot," I began, "Have the boys ever saved each other from terrible dangers?"

"Yep, many times actually." That explains a lot; no wonder they're always together. I'm happy for them. Mated as children, that's true love.

"I'm happy for them," I managed to say, "Do you have a mate?"

"Yes, he's right over there." He said pointing to Vegeta, not my Vegeta. I gently patted his shoulder.

"Good job son. I guess we Sons have a thing for the royal family." The two of us laughed as everyone else just sighed and shook their heads except for Piccolo…he was gone. Gohan finally spoke, "I'm going to see if Mimi's ok," he began, "Dende was able to heal the marks, but he couldn't make her conscious."

"What happened to her?" Goku and I asked at the same time, and were really shocked when he pointed to Vegeta's son before he flew off. This made Vegeta very mad; he turned to his son and said, "You…Me, over there NOW!" Both Vegetas just walked away from the rest of us, and then it started. Yelling, tears, and a loud smack was heard. My son and I are really worried as well as the young Demi-Saiyans. Fifteen minutes later, only one Vegeta returned…it wasn't the Vegeta I wanted to see, but he's my step-son/ son-in-law. I flew to my Vegeta, and calmly asked him, "What happened love? You haven't been this upset since…" I stopped; I didn't want to bring up the day his old mate died.

"I'm not sure…I was just so upset that my son hurt a woman. You of all people should know how I feel about a man hurting a woman."

"I know love, but don't you think you were too hard on him?" He froze; he didn't even look at me anymore. Nice going shit head…great, now I'm mentally cursing myself out. I think he notices because he kissed me gently and said, "Don't be so hard on yourself. You're right; I was too hard on him. I have to make this right." We kissed one more time before he flew to his son and hugged him saying, "I'm sorry my son…I over reacted because I raised you better than that. It's disrespectful that you hurt a female, and I took it too personally."

"It's ok father," Vegeta said looking at his father, "You were right to yell at me. I shouldn't have done that, I should have known better."

"Vegeta I never meant to hurt you; I'm sorry."

"Don't be; I deserved it." The two Vegetas continued to hug, and I sense a powerful Ki coming towards us. It's Gohan! He looks very worried, I wonder what's wrong. "DAD! SHE'S MISSING!" He fell to his knees and managed to talk through his tears, "I should have stayed with her. This is my fault."

"Gohan, don't say that," Kakkorot said reassuringly, "we'll find her…don't worry."

"Kakkorot," my son's mate said, "her Ki is different and is very well hidden…it's going to be very difficult to find her." Those words just cut right through Gohan. He just broke down and began to cry. I kneeled beside him and gently began rubbing his back whispering softly to him "It's going to be ok. Don't cry." My mate had the younger Demi-Saiyans in his arms since they fell asleep. It was getting late anyway; it's around 11 pm. "Where do you live son? So I can bring the boys there."

"I'm homeless as well as Kakkorot. My ex-wife threw me out of the house."

"Oh, well there's plenty of room in the spaceship Bardock and I came in."

I finished his statement, which made him smile, "You can stay with us until you get your own house…That's what we're going to do." This made Kakkorot and his mate smile. I do feel bad for Gohan; he really loves this girl; now she's gone before they had a chance to be together. Kakkorot instructed for all of us to hold on to him, which we did and we all instantly appeared inside this huge space ship I arrived in with my mate. Their faces were priceless when they looked around the ship; the ship's huge and elegant for men. "Wow, father is this the royal ship used for when a new mated couple goes on a honeymoon?"

"Yes it is Vegeta," my love said to his son, "Since I'm royalty, the ship had more rooms added to it."

"Are you sure this is ok?"

"Of course, you are my son and your family is also my family." He said that with a smile, man I love his smile.

**Vegeta's P.O.V**

This ship is beautiful. It reminds me of the royal palace. Elegance everywhere, two floors, a pure diamond chandler; my father didn't hold back on presentation. That's just like him though, loves to decorate. Ever since my mother died, my father had a change of heart. A good change come to think of it. He became a lot nicer, and didn't yell so much. I'm happy for my father. He found love, even if it's Kakkorot's father. My supposed to be father-in-law is my step father too. That's going to be complicated to explain to my son when he wakes up.

**End of P.O.V**

I can't sleep with Gohan's constant crying. I don't think anyone can. I understand what he's going through, but the crying needs to stop. We'll find her, I know that for sure. She's the first human who willingly came to Planet Vegeta to learn more about Saiyans. Vegeta was excited to see someone with such enthusiasm to study Saiyans. I've never seen him smile that much ever, until he asked me to mate with him.

**LEMON!**

I feel something moist and hot on my dick. I look and see my sexy man sucking and bobbing his head on my now huge erection. He stops and looks up at me with his beautiful, lust filled onyx gemstone eyes. "I knew you couldn't sleep…so I decided to surprise you."

"The…best…surprise ever." I managed to say between pants and moans as he continues his fun on my cock. I feel it coming, but I don't want to lose it just yet. I lifted him up and flipped him on his back. He smirks and spreads his legs. To my advantage, he's already naked. I lick my lips in a sexy way and licked two of my fingers and shoved them inside him. He threw his head back and moaned loud. I moved my fingers deeper and faster into him, and then added an extra two fingers into him. He moans more and says, "Stop…teasing…me…just fuck me!" I wanted to laugh as him begging for it, but I didn't; before I gave into his begging, I out my hand into a fist and began pumping it in and out of him. This is driving him wild, and 10minutes of that, I finally gave into his pleas. I lined up my erection to his opening, and gave him what he begged for. I started out going slow, but increased speed slowly. About 6 hours later, he blew out his seed on my chest and his chest. Shortly after that, I released my seed inside of him and then falling on top of his sticky essence and him. We both fell sleep in each other's arms…finally.

**End of Lemon**

**Gohan's P.O.V**

Am I imaging things? Is there something wrong with me? I just met the girl, and I'm in love with her. I might just break up with Videl so I can be with her. Does she even love me? I have to talk to her when I find her. What will my dad think? His oldest son falling in love with the world's smartest girl with the strangest and strongest Ki. I don't care what my mother thinks anymore, she got rid of my dad…which means she got rid of me and Goten too. I'm not living with her ever again. Not without dad. He's the better parent; he may not be the smartest, but he cares more about me and my brother more than her. She put Goten through hell, when dad didn't want to come back after the cell games. If only dad knew what she did to him, and what she did to me. I don't want to talk or think about it ever again. Just the thought makes me want to vomit. I'm glad Goten's happy with Trunks, now he has someone to make him happy even when they begin experimenting with sex. I never had the chance to experiment with someone who made me happy…thanks to mom.

**End of P.O.V**

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

~remember, I don't own Dragon ball Z or any of its characters. Contains yaoi (maleXmale) and lemon [couples: mainly BardockxKing Vegeta, GokuxVegeta, GotenxTrunks, and GohanxOC]

_~italics: personal thought without being mated~_  
_**  
~bold italics: telepathic conversations between mates~**_

**Chapter 4: Real Problems for Everyone**

"WHAT?!" was what I woke up to. It was my son; he has the same high-pitched shriek I used to have when I was a child. I wonder what he's yelling about. He's going to wake up my husband and the boys. Suddenly, the yelling turned into sobbing; the sobbing wasn't from my son, it sounds like…Goten! My youngest grandson, sobbing…something's up, that little boy never shed a tear before according to Trunks. After I quickly put on some clothes, I ran to comfort my crying grandson. He ran into my arms instantly crying, but he managed to say, "I told Dad everything. Now he's really mad."

"Told him what Goten? What did you tell him?"

"Everything my mother did to me and Gohan while he was gone. It started when I was 4," he began, "She did the most terrible things a mommy could do to her children. She used to hold my tail really tight, and just hit me really hard. She would always yell 'This is your fault! Why did you have to be just like him? I'll teach you not to leave me like he did.' She said being with Trunks was the same as leaving her forever. My mother did everything to keep me in the house. She placed indestructible bars on my window so I couldn't fly out. Eventually, she replaced my door with an indestructible door that only locks on the outside." I was furious with what my son's ex did to my grandson. I hear Goten's voice again, there's more. "It was even worse for Gohan though, Grandpa," he continues on, "She always touched him in certain places, and made him do dirty things with her. She wanted to feel 'loved' again so she turned to Gohan. I think it's gross; how could she do that to him? She's the reason he's afraid to be in a serious affectionate relationship with his girlfriend. I don't like his girlfriend anyway, she's annoying."

"Goten, do you know how helpful this information is to your father?"

"No."

"What you just told me will make it easier for your father to keep you so you don't have to go back to your mother. Since Gohan's 18, he has a choice."

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"Of course Goten, I wouldn't lie to you or anybody else." He smiled the biggest, happiest smile a child could have before he hugged me.

"You're the best Grandpa! I love you."

"I love you too Goten." I couldn't help but smile. Goten makes me feel different; he makes me smile as much as my husband does. His innocence makes me want to go kill that woman myself, but I know I'll never hear the end of it. I have to help him somehow…I got it; I know what to do. I let go of Goten as I said, "Goten, go cuddle or something with Trunks. Grandpa needs to take care of something." He nodded and ran off with a huge smile on his face. I walked over to my son, and grabbed his shirt before I said, "Come with me, I want to teach that bitch a lesson for hurting my grandsons. I swear I won't kill her unless she tries something."

"Um ok Dad. Are you ok? You seem really…emotional."

"I won't be ok until that baka suffers the way she made them suffer." He agreed with me, but it was obvious he was worried that I was seriously going to kill her. I don't blame him though; if it weren't for me promising Vegeta, the love of my life, that I wouldn't kill any earthlings, I would gladly kill her. How dare she call herself a mother? She makes me so furious, and I've never met her. I only heard her vicious yelling at my son when I first arrived here. I notice Kakkorot trying to instruct me to place a hand on his shoulder. I complied, and he did his instant transmission thing. We appeared in front of his old house, and I furiously knocked on the door without breaking it.

"What the fuck do you want Goku?" the obnoxious woman shouted, "I told you I never want to see you again!" When she opened the door, she didn't see my son…she saw me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kakk…Goku's father, Bardock. I know what you did to my grandsons," she went to interrupt me, but I stopped her and continued, "YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH! YOU'RE SO LUCKY I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU! HOW CAN YOU CALL YOURSELF A MOTHER AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! I SHOULD BEAT YOU THE WAY YOU BEAT GOTEN…OR RAPE YOU THE WAY YOU RAPED GOHAN!" She was speechless for a second, and then she broke down and began to cry. I'm not letting this "crying" get to me. "Don't think crying will make me feel sorry for you. I don't feel pity for those who abuse their children for someone else's mistake. In my son's case, I'm glad he left you…you're just pathetic, he's better off without you. If you ever find someone who's willing to put up with you, don't force him into promising you he'll marry you. Oh I know about that, and everything you said to that blue-headed bimbo the other day. You disgust me, you filthy whore."

"Go to hell asshole." She managed to say through her worthless tears.

"I think hell would be better than looking at you another minute," I said firmly before going to my son, "Let's go before I blow her up."

"Dad that was really amazing, thank you; that made my day." He said smiling before we disappeared into thin air, and appeared back inside the ship. We were greeted by the royal family.

"Where did you go?" Both Vegetas said in unison with a serious yet very worried look on their faces.

"Vegeta, Mr. Vegeta…Dad did the most amazing thing ever! He confronted Chichi without killing her or causing her any injuries." That made my Vegeta smile. Man I love his smile, I love everything about him. I don't care if I say it a lot. He's my everything, and so are my children and grandchildren.

"Kakkorot, you could have left a note or at least told one of the boys to tell me. I...I was worried about you. I don't want to lose you," The prince admitted while holding back tears, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You made happy again after I almost lost my son to that baka onna." I was shocked and yet so happy to hear the prideful prince admit something so touching.

"I know the feeling my son," my mate said, "Bardock was the best thing that happened to me after I lost your mother, and when I almost lost your brother. He's made me a better person with his kindness even though he won't admit it." Th…those words just made me realize how much I truly meant to him. Words can't fully describe what he means to me. Our touching moment was quickly interrupted because someone was knocking on the ship's door. How could anyone find us? Well maybe that green guy, Piccolo. Kakkorot, or should I say Goku, opened the ship's door, and he let out a happy shriek. He came rushing in carrying a girl…wait that's not just any girl…that's Mimi! Where has she been? Why does she look beaten up? She looks like she can barely move.

"Vegeta, get some sensu beans!" my mate yelled to his son who quickly obeyed his father's request, and returned quickly with a sensu bean.

"Mimi who did this to you?" my son asked her before he gave her the bean, which quickly healed her. We surrounded her without being too close.

**Mimi's P.O.V**

I suddenly feel better. Those sensu beans are true to the stories I've heard about them. I don't know how I'm going to tell them that Chichi had some really strong man with long black hair attack me. He appeared so fast, and I could sense him coming. He's probably an android created by that Dr. Gero guy. I don't care if he was or not; he should have told Chichi no. I bet she paid him to attack me. I don't know why she would. I haven't done anything to her…did she get upset after I took off so fast that day? I don't think that's a reason to have someone try to kill me. First I get taken by some psycho who yelled 'KAKKOROT!' Who's Kakkorot anyway? Wait a minute... that's what Vegeta calls Goku. Is that Goku's real name? It has to be…I remember seeing that name on a template when I went to Planet Vegeta all those years ago. Luckily, I escaped for that guy's grasp after he got seriously distracted. I didn't see what since I was trying to get out. I'm glad I did, and now he can't find him. Then, this…what luck. All I care about now is that I'm safe, and so is the man who saved me…twice. I have to find him, and thank him.

**End of P.O.V**

"Please tell us who did this to you Mimi…" my son pleaded. He's really concerned about her as well as the rest of us.

"I don't know his name. He didn't have a Ki so I couldn't sense him coming. After he attacked me, he said…" she froze without a sound.

"What did he say?" _**I bet it was Android 17 who did this.**_

_** Me too Kakkorot, I have a feeling he didn't act alone. 17 doesn't attack people without being paid. He never told 18 about his way of making money. He helps Krillin support 18 and little Marron. **_

__Goku cut off his mental conversation with his mate to fully focus on the information he was going to hear. "He said that Chichi paid him to do this because she doesn't want a psychic slut flirting with her son. I've never even seen him before, honest. I want to meet him though; I wanted to thank him for bringing me to the guardian of the earth to have me healed after my misunderstanding with Vegeta. I'm not mad at him…at all." We all stood in shock after she finished speaking. After a few moments of an awkward silence, I decided to speak up.

"Mimi, you've honestly never met him before?"

"It's true…I've only sensed his Ki. I never saw his face."

"Would you like to meet him?" Her huge hazel eyes lit up brighter than the stars.

"More than anything, is he here?" I knew I couldn't make her wait anymore. It was obvious in her eyes she was in love with him, but won't admit it just yet.

"He is, but he's asleep right now. I think we should surprise him…don't you think?" Everyone nodded and smiled as we all quietly went to the room Gohan was sleeping in. We were about to open the door for her, but she walked right through it without a sound. Both Vegetas were in pure awe and shock as they watched her walk through the door. _**Must be a psychic thing; it's really freaking cool though. She has to teach me to do that one of these days. **_I thought to myself, not caring if my mate responded or not. He just gave me one of those looks, the one that says 'Really?' without actually saying it. A few minutes later, we all hear Gohan's yell with joy. "Someone's enjoying his surprise." I said with a chuckle.

**Gohan's P.O.V**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHE'S OK! She's in my room…on my bed…with ME! She's so beautiful; I just want to kiss her all day. How did she find me…again? I'm happy she did, but I wonder how she got in here. I would have heard her open the door, or anyone else open the door. I want to, no I have to; tell her how she makes me feel. I'm in love.

**End of P.O.V**

**King Vegeta's P.O.V**

Everything's working out perfectly. For now I guess. I'm not sure exactly what my husband has planned for that Chichi woman. He does get out of control when he's angry. I don't know what she did…or said to him to make him so furious. I wish he'd tell me. He doesn't think about it too much because he knows I can hear his thoughts. When he does, he cuts off our mental link. I'm worried it's something serious, and he might kill her. I hope and pray he doesn't; I came to earth to escape the constant killing. Most of the time, Frieza made me kill so many people. I regret the day my father allowed Frieza to take over the planet. Now that Frieza's dead, Planet Vegeta lives in peace. I miss my son Tarble dearly; I wish I didn't have to leave him there. In a way, I had no choice…it was either make him king or give up the throne to another family. I couldn't do that. It sounds selfish, but I couldn't give up my son's right to be king. Technically, Vegeta was supposed to be king, but he left to find love. I'm worrying myself too much again. I need to stop, I need to be strong for my sons, grandson, and especially for my husband. He's made a better man than I was when I was on Planet Vegeta after we first met. I love him with all my heart and soul. I love him more than the way I loved the mother of my sons.

**End of P.O.V**

(I've decided to fast forward this story 14 years later…here are the updated ages of everyone except Goku, Vegeta, Bardock, and King Vegeta:

Gohan: 32

Mimi: 31

Trunks: 22

Goten: 21)

Time flew by so quickly, my son and his mate, Vegeta, had their 1st child together as a couple. They had a beautiful baby girl, who's three years old now. Her name's Voketa. She has short thick, but very soft hair like Goku. _I've gotten used to calling him that; I still call him son or sometimes boy._ Voketa has a cute little widow's peak like her mother and her grandmother. I think it's cute how she calls my love 'grandma' he doesn't seem to mind. He loves it to be honest, and his son loves being called mom by her and dad by Trunks. Speaking of Trunks, he and Goten were recently married last year. The two of them built a house for themselves in the mountain area far away from Goten's old home with the baka, whom I still want to destroy. Vegeta and my son also built a house near by Goten and Trunks. Gohan still lives with them for the time being. He dumped his old girlfriend for Mimi. They've been dating for 10 years, and everyone agrees with me on this. He should propose to her already; I doubt she'll say no. She's madly in love with him, but I don't think he realizes what he means to her.

It's November 28th, I forget sometimes what year it is. I can't remember until New Year's Eve because that's when everyone prepares for the annual big celebration. Around noon, I get a call from Goten. He hasn't called me since his honeymoon with Trunks. "Hello? Grandpa?"

"Hello Goten."

"Can you and Mr. Vegeta come to my house? Trunks and I have to tell you something. Dad, Vegeta, Voketa, and Gohan are here already. We're waiting for you."

"Alright Goten, we'll be right over."

"Yay! Goodbye Grandpa."

"Goodbye Goten." We both hung up, and then I went to wake my sleeping beauty. "Sleeping beauty, time to wake up. Your grandson has something he needs to tell you."

"*yawn* ok love I'm up. What did say?"

"Goten and him have something important to tell us." He nodded and quickly got dressed. He threw on blue skinny jeans, a red t-shirt, and white sneakers. I wanted to tell him he looks like the American flag, but decided against it. After I waited for him, we quickly went to see our grandsons. We weren't the only ones. I remember that Goten said his father and step-father/ father-in-law were going to be there. They were sitting in the large living room staring at the one wall filled with pictures. I also began to stare at the pictures, but quickly stop to see Goten and Trunks walk into the room with smiles on their faces. That's a relief; at least it'll be good news. Well, I already know what it is because I was born with the ability to see the future. It's not as clear as any other psychic, especially Mimi. She can see things as they're happening, and she never taught me how to go through doors yet. I want to fucking learn already!

"Thank you guys for coming to hear this," Goten started to speak, and then Trunks finished his sentence.

"We wanted to tell you guys that I'm pregnant." Goku instantly got happy, and hugged his son, then hugged Trunks congratulating them both. Both Vegetas just smiled at the parents to be. As for me, I just congratulated them and smiled. Everyone except me continued to congratulate them and offer their help; I just stared at the pictures. One of the pictures was when they 1st saw the ship I arrived in with my husband. It was a happy yet stressful day…for some of us. None the less, it was happy times for all of us. Suddenly, we all heard a tone of loud explosions in the distance.

"What the fuck was that?" I just blurted out. No one knew how to respond except Goten. He told Trunks to stay in the house while he and I went outside to check things out. As soon as we walked outside, we saw the damage, and were quickly joined by my son. "Kakkorot," I said to my son, "Who could have done this? I didn't even see this is my vision." Both my son and grandson looked at me with obvious signs of confusion. "I'll explain later boys. Right now let's focus of getting rid of the bastard who's doing this." They nodded and flew towards the source of the explosions with me by their sides. When we found the source, I couldn't believe what I'm seeing.

"Radditz, it can't be…" I said with sadness and disappointment. He must have heard me because he suddenly stopped and flew in front of my face with the other Saiyan he was with.

"Dad, I…I can explain," he started to say, "King Tarble ordered me and Turles to find you and Mr. Vegeta, and bring you guys back no matter what. He said to destroy everything in our paths." I just looked into his eyes, and I knew he was lying. I can't believe my own just lied to my face. I had to say something, but Turles spoke 1st.

"Listen Bardock, he bugged me for the past 14 years to come with him to earth. I finally agreed to come if we caused some mayhem 1st. Also, I wanted to kill the only Saiyan who was born with half seme and half uke cells. Your boy Kakkorot; I was going to make him my mate when I came here the last time. He tried to kill me, and he almost succeeded. So I faked my death by self-cloning myself, and let him kill the clone." That made my son furious, and to make things worse…I'm FUCKING PISSED! I can't take this…this is too much for me to accept right now…I need to finish this, and fly away to think. Before any fighting took place, a random Ki blast shot right through Turles' heart killing him instantly. All of us, including Radditz, searched for the person who shot that with such precision. It was Mimi; man that girl has some freaking good aim.

"Mimi?" asked my son, Goten, and I asked simultaneously. Radditz remained silent, but was furious.

"Hi guys. I couldn't help it. I didn't mean to kill him. Honestly, I just wanted to hurt him…I…I..." she couldn't finish her words because Radditz attacked her. He was about to kill her; I stopped him by punching him so hard in his face causing him to fly backwards into a mountain. I can't believe I just seriously hurt my son. FUCK! I'm going to regret doing that, but it had to be done. I yelled towards where my son had landed.

"YOU GOT YOUR WISH RADDITZ! YOUR SO CALLED MATE TRIED TO KILL YOUR ONLY BROTHER IN THE PAST. ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY? YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL ONE OF YOUR NEPHEWS AND HIS PREGNANT MATE…ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY?!" I couldn't bare to look at him anymore after that. I guess he didn't care because he attacked his brother. He wasn't a challenge compared to Kakkorot, aka Goku. He was easily defeated…shame on him. He'll always be my son, but I can no longer call him that because of his betrayal.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

~remember, I don't own Dragon ball Z or any of its characters. Contains yaoi (maleXmale) lemon and two of my OC's. [Couples: mainly BardockxKing Vegeta, GokuxVegeta, GotenxTrunks, and GohanxOC]

_~italics: personal thought without being mated~_  
_**  
~bold italics: telepathic conversations between mates~**_

**Chapter 5: The Recovery**

I haven't been the same since my encounter with Radditz. I can't believe he let that bastard Turles control him like that. He was given to be mated with Tarble, but that's not happening. I just found out Tarble married a robot…A FUCKING ROBOT! No taste at all…he would have been better off mating with Radditz. Maybe then Radditz wouldn't have been controlled by Turles. This asshole that looks like me actually got into my son's head. I'm not sure if I even want to call Radditz my son anymore. At least Turles is dead, but I wanted to kill him honestly. I'm happy he'll never be able to hurt my family ever again. Now what am I going to do about the traitor who is my son? I'm not sure, but right now at this moment I look around me to see my two sons fighting each other. Kakkorot is clearly stronger than Radditz, so fighting him isn't much of a challenge to him. He's not sure if he should kill his own brother or not. I have to say something…right now, "Kakkorot, do whatever it takes to stop him. He doesn't deserve to a part of our family anymore."

"D...Dad," Radditz started to say, "How could you say that? I was your first son. I was the one who prevented you from drinking yourself to death when mama left. I was there when Mr. Vegeta asked you to mate with him." I just stared at him because he's right, but I won't admit it. I'm too furious with him.

"That may be true, but you decided to join that idiot Turles. You just betrayed your entire family. You're a disgrace, and you shouldn't be fighting since you're pregnant."

"How do you know that?"

"There's another Ki inside you. It just had to be Turles' child. I can't believe you let him touch you Radditz. I raised you better than that." There was an awkward silence before another voice spoke up…Trunks?! What's he doing here?

"Whoever you are, I won't let you hurt the father of my child. Even if he's your nephew, he's the love of my life. You should be ashamed of yourself, fighting while pregnant…that's the dumbest thing anyone could do. You should go back to Planet Vegeta and go see a Saiyan doctor to check the progress of your child."

"I'm not going anywhere royal scum. You're not even a full-blooded Saiyan. You disgust me, you filthy demi." Those words just angered Goten to points beyond describable. He was so furious, and he just wanted to kill Radditz. I don't blame him either, but being he's a demi-Saiyan as well…he won't kill Radditz just yet. Goten has something devious in his mind. Let's hope Radditz is prepared for what's going to get him.

"How dare you say that to him?" Goten began, "He's my mate, and I will NOT have a family reject talk to him like that. You let yourself get knocked up by the most hated Saiyan in the universe. Turles never loved you; he did to you like he did to a lot of other Saiyans. Get them knocked up, and leaves them behind to care for the baby alone. So the only scum I'm looking at is you, and I feel sorry for the child you're carrying. It'll never meet its father. For the sake of your child, leave now and go back to wherever you came from. UNDERSTAND?" Holy shit Goten was mad! That's my grandson, even though I'd be happier if you slapped him or something. What you just said was amazing. Radditz stood there in awe after hearing what his nephew just said to him.

"Fine I'll leave…but I'll be back. I swear I'll kill all of you…especially Mr. Vegeta, he took my father from me and brought him here. He sent my brother away, and he just gave up everything to take my father away. I'll kill him." Radditz said before anyone else could respond. He was gone right after that. Oh man, now I'm pissed! My mate must have sensed my Ki rising because he came out of nowhere and wrapped his muscular arms around my waist, and pulled me close to him. I looked down at him, wrapped my arms around him, and took a deep breath, inhaling his intoxicating scent. His presence inside my arms calmed me down, but we didn't break our embrace. I hear him whispering something to me.

"I love you Bardock." Those four words always send chills down my spine. The good kind of chills; I turned my head to kiss his cheek gently. He saw it coming, and turned his head so our lips could touch. He eagerly wanted to deepen our kiss. He licked my lips asking for permission to enter my mouth. I granted him his wish, and parted my lips. I felt his warm tongue expertly feel around my mouth. I let a soft purr escape my throat. I broke our kiss, and whispered into his ear.

"Not now my love. Later on, I promise." He nodded, and I kisses him gently again before breaking our embrace as well. He grabbed my hand, and intertwined his fingers with my own. We flew off back to Goten and Trunks' home, and the others followed us whispering 'aw'.

**King Vegeta's P.O.V**

I knew how he was feeling right now. He's hurt on the inside. I don't blame him though. He's going through a lot, and I'm going to help him get through this without turning to alcohol too much. I don't care that he drinks, but I'm worried he's going to overdo it. I love everything he does, don't get me wrong, but I'm worried about him. He's my world, and I'll always be there for him even if he doesn't need me. Right now even though he won't admit it, he needs me so much after his encounter with his son Radditz.

**End of p.o.v**

I can tell my mate's worried about me; I'm not if I want him to worry, but none the less we have a great-grandchild entering the world in a few months. To be honest, I want it to be a girl because there aren't enough female Saiyans. Well, this child has a bunch of DNA possibilities to be born with; the baby could be either full-blooded, a demi like its parents, or 100% percent human with Saiyan strength. I hope the baby's going to be a full- blooded Saiyan.

Five months has passed since my encounter with Radditz. It's time to find out the gender of my great-grandchild. I think Vegeta is more excited about this than his mate. It's his first grandchild, my son's first as well, but he's so determined to find out the gender. The two Vegetas, my son, my grandsons, Gohan's girlfriend, and I are all sitting in the waiting room of the Capsule Corp hospital waiting for Trunks to come and tell us the gender.

"Hey Goten," Gohan spoke up, "What do you think the gender's going to be?"

"Honestly bro, I want a daughter. If I'm lucky, she'll be a full-blooded Saiyan."

"You of people, I'm shocked you don't want a son."

"That's what everyone expected me to want because of mom, but I always wanted a daughter." Before Gohan could speak, Trunks came out and said,

"You got your wish Goten, it's a girl. Not just any girl, a full-blooded Saiyan girl." Trunks smiled as Goten's eyes lit up like brighter than the starts. He was over joyed at the news. As well as the rest of us. For the first time in many years, the proud prince smiled a truly big smile at his son.

"Trunks I'm very happy for you," Vegeta said to his son smiling as he continued, "This is great." Trunks was shocked at his father's words, and so was my son. No one expected him to say those words except for his father. Gohan smiled as he congratulated his little brother.

"Nice Goten, you got your wish. A baby girl and she's a Saiyan."

"Thanks Gohan, I'm so happy. I'm going to be a father."

"Yes you are Goten, I'm proud of you." My son said interrupting their conversation.

"Thanks Dad, that means a lot to me." Goten said before he hugged his father.

**Goten's P.O.V**

This is one of the best days of my life! I'm going to be a father to a beautiful little girl. I'm already a husband to the most perfect man I know, Trunks. We went from childhood friends to lovers to a happily married couple. I'm going to my best to make sure my daughter has the best life ever. I'll support her decisions later on in her life. I may not approve of them, but I'll support her in any way I can. She and Trunks are my entire world, and without them, I'm nothing. Since Saiyan pregnancies advance faster than humans, our little girl's going to be born in two more months. It was funny to see the doctor's face when he saw a tail in Trunks' ultrasound. Humans aren't used to seeing tails on anything other than animals, which made it funnier when the doctor freaked out. My dad was always the supporting type, but normally Vegeta wasn't. Hearing his offer for moral support towards the baby was insane. I'm glad he's being supportive of Trunks and I because we don't want him to hate his grandchild. I'm just so happy on how today's turning out.

**End of p.o.v**

Everyone left Goten and Trunks' home, and as soon as my mate and I returned to our home, it began.

**LEMON!**

I pressed my lips against my mate's lips hard, and forced my tongue into his mouth. He moaned into our kiss. I ripped off his shirt without ruining it, and began playing with his nipples. He whimpered softly when I stopped to take off my shirt. I threw my shirt to the ground and then continued with the soft torture I was doing to his body. From licking and nipping his chest while my free hands slowly made their way down to his pants. Unbuttoning them, and removing them slowly so he's only in his boxers. I smirk when I saw his hardness poking through his boxers. _**Not yet love. I want you to beg for it.**_

I picked him up, and he instantly wrapped his legs around my waist. I walked into our bedroom, and laid him onto the king-sized bed gently while I kissed his neck where the mark I left him all those years ago. He moans louder, and ran his hair through my soft, spiky hair. He grabbed some of it in his hands. I left his neck, and began to leave a trail of kisses down his body, and gave him what he wanted. I engulfed his manhood in my mouth. He moans my name in ecstasy. I smirk around the organ in my mouth. _**I've barley begun Vegeta. **_

I released him from my mouth, and licked two of my fingers. I pushed my fingers inside his hole causing him to moan more. "Bardock," he was saying between moans, "I want…you to...fuck me. I want you so badly, no I need you." I granted his wish. I removed my fingers, and thrusted into him. He gasped a little so I waited for his body to adjust before I began pumping in and out of him. I sped up, and I didn't stop for a few hours. I couldn't hold it much longer, but he climaxed before me causing his white sticky essence was sprayed onto his chest. I climaxed shortly after him, and released myself inside him. He smiles at me, and I teased him more by licking his seed off his chest until it was all gone. He moaned softly, and I exited him. I rolled over, laid next to him, and he leaned over to lick my chest clean of his essence.

**End of Lemon**

I looked into his eyes before falling asleep. I knew he was watching me sleep before he fell asleep as well. I wasn't the only one enjoying my night with my mate. I may be asleep, but I can still sense my family. Gohan's making me proud by showing his girlfriend how strong Saiyans can be when not in combat. That's my boy.

**Lemon:**** Gohan's P.O.V**

_I wonder what she has in store for me. She said she had something to show me._ I thought to myself. The curiosity of wondering what Mimi has to show me is driving me wild. Then she came out of the bathroom that was inside my room. Yes I still live with my dad. It's only temporary. I saw her standing with nothing on except sexy lacey black bra and panties. My jaw dropped because I never noticed how attractive her body was. She has some serious curves. She walked up to me, and I pressed my lips against hers. She parted her lips so I can deepen our kiss. Her soft tongue felt around my mouth gently but aggressively, which turned me on even more. I put my arms around her curvy yet tiny frame, and flipped over so she was underneath me. She arched her back, and I unclipped her bra. I tossed it aside, and then made a trail of butterfly kisses from her neck down to her womanhood. She moans my name causing me to smirk and continue caressing and kissing her body. I quickly remove her soaked panties, and kiss her thighs. She grabbed fistfuls of my hair, but she didn't pull it. I love that since her hands are so soft.

I began tracing her vagina with my tongue. She was moaning louder, and that was my cue to continue. I eventually pushed my tongue inside of her, going faster and faster. I feel her about to climax, so I stopped and placed my erection near her opening. She looked at me with her beautiful hazel eyes, begging me to just do it. I smirked, and then I entered her gently allowing her body to adjust. This is her first time so it took a while for her to adjust. I don't mind because I don't want to hurt her. She nodded when she was ready, and I began pumping in and out of her quickly increasing speed. She's moaning my name in ecstasy. Her moans are driving me wild. When I was close to climaxing, I turned ssj2, and went even faster. She gasped and moaned at the sight, and continued calling out my name in pure pleasure. After thrusting several more times, we both climaxed simultaneously. I returned to my normal state, and laid next to her. I feel her climb on top of me, and she fell asleep on my chest. I place my hands on her hips, and fell asleep myself.

**End of Lemon**

The next two months flew by fast, and I get a call from my son telling me that Trunks went into labor. I wake up my mate gently, and we quickly got dressed and rushed to the hospital. Once again we waited for Trunks to come out except this time Goten was in there with him. I looked over to my son and his mate in a tight embrace patiently waiting, then I look to see Gohan sitting with Mimi's head on his lap. They look adorable together, and I'm waiting for him to grow a pair and propose to her. They've been dating for almost 14 years already. I'm shocked she hasn't asked him why he hasn't proposed to her yet. Three hours passed, and a nurse came out to the waiting room. "I'm looking for the family members of Son Goten and Trunks Son." We all stood up, and my son introduced us and himself.

"I'm Son Goku, Goten's father, and this is his step-father, Vegeta Son. His brother Son Gohan and his brother's girlfriend, Mimi Shinhan; Goten considers her family. This is my father Bardock Son, and Trunks' grandfather, he is also Vegeta Son."

"Alright, one big happy family," the nurse said smiling, "Follow me please." We complied, and followed the nurse into the recovery room Trunks and Goten were in. In Trunks' arms was a beautiful little girl with lavender hair with black highlights. She had big blue eyes, and long black eyelashes and lavender eyebrows.

"Son, what are you going to name her?" Vegeta asked Trunks.

"Goten and I decided to name her Trenta Ashlee Son." Vegeta smiled at his son and granddaughter.

"May I hold her Trunks?"

"Sure Dad." Trunks gently handed little Trenta to her grandmother, and she instantly giggled ever so cutely. This made him smile and tear up with joy.

"My princess," Vegeta whispered to his new granddaughter, "You're so beautiful."

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

~remember, I don't own Dragon ball Z or any of its characters. Contains yaoi (maleXmale) lemon and some of my OC's. [Couples: mainly BardockxKing Vegeta, GokuxVegeta, GotenxTrunks, and GohanxOC] [New couple! BrolyxOC] I know you guys are wondering why I have a lot of OC's in this story. I understand, the reason for this is because this story is inspired by the role play I do with my best friend.

_~italics: personal thought without being mated~_  
_**  
~bold italics: telepathic conversations between mates~**_

**Chapter 6: Here comes Trouble, and the Whole Truth**

[Ages Updated

-Goten: 22

-Trunks: 23

-Gohan: 33

-Mimi: 32

-Trenta (OC): 1

-Voketa (OC): 4]

I've never seen anyone go insane over a birthday party before. I know on Planet Vegeta royal family members just had a fancy ball to celebrate. I've only been to one of those. It was a long time ago, and I'm not going to talk about it. The person going insane over a birthday party is the proud prince who is my mate's son. He wants his only granddaughter to have the perfect 1st birthday. I think it's nice what he's doing, but he's going a little over-board with this.

**Vegeta's P.O.V**

I have to make sure everything is perfect for today. I even sent Kakkorot away to train while I help my son and Goten plan little Trenta's party. They don't want to have a big party for her, but that's not happening with me around. I don't show it much around my father and Bardock, but I'm different with Trenta and my daughter Voketa. I think the clown I married is rubbing off on me. I have the urge to do everything they ask, especially Trenta. Now that she talks, it makes things worse…in a good way. Kami nothing will ruin this day…I hope. No more distractions, I need to finish planning this with my son.

**End of P.O.V**

It's about noon now, and yet again I get a call from Goten. He calls me more than Gohan and my son combined. That's good…sometimes.

"Hello Goten."

"Hi Grandpa."

"What's going on?"

"Just finishing up the last few things for Trenta's party and I think Vegeta's more excited about this than she is. He told my dad to take her and Voketa to the park to play for a few hours."

"I see…she's his first granddaughter, so maybe he doesn't want to see her unhappy. Voketa's different with him. She's his daughter, so he's going to be a bit tougher on her."

"Oh I know, he won't let her fly in their house. Also, now that she's four…he has started to train her. He doesn't want his daughter to be weaker than his son. I know this is crazy, but that's just him. He had Trunks and I training at her age."

"But you were 3?"

"Exactly. Anyway, do you want to come for coffee or something before the party starts?"

"Sure Goten…I'll be right over." This is one reason why Goten's my favorite grandchild. He keeps in touch with me and my love, and he always wants me around.

"Bye Grandpa." He hung up the phone and so did I. I walked into my bedroom to see him still asleep. He loved to sleep late; I don't mind though, it never bothered me. Trying to be quiet enough not to wake him, I quickly get dressed and make my way to Goten's house. The closer I got to my grandson's house, the closer a familiar Ki was getting closer to me. I know that Ki anywhere, he tried to kill my mate years ago while I was still on Planet Vegeta. I wasn't his mate at the time, but anyway I can't believe he made it here. I have a feeling I know who brought him here. I hope I'm wrong, but no I just had to be right. Why him? This sucks, and to make this worse he's the real father of Radditz's children.

"Hello father of Kakkorot. It's been a long time."

"Oh shut it Broly. What do you want?"

"What I always want, to kill Kakkorot."

"You seriously need a different hobby. Also, you better not have left Radditz alone to care for the children you two created."

"Don't worry, Radditz is in good hands. This is just a short visit. Once Kakkorot's gone, I'll return to Radditz. He's my ex and the mother to be of my two sons. Yes, he's having identical twin boys. That's not the point. Where's Kakkorot?"

"Like I'll tell you. Forget it Broly, and do yourself a favor and leave."

"Or what? You'll have your ex-king have me killed. He's useless here and so are you."

"I'm not useless, and neither is he. He's the greatest man you'll ever meet."

"Prove it to me then." He chuckled at his words which pissed me off even more.

"I don't have to prove what is already a known fact, and you're not worth my time Broly. I have more important things to worry about." I said just as I flew away from him as quickly as I could. Luckily he must have sensed someone else, and took off in their direction. Hopefully it's not my mate or family. I'll destroy him if he even dares to hurt them. I finally make it to Goten's house. Before I could even knock, Goten opened the door and hugged me tight.

"Are you alright Grandpa? I sensed Broly coming, and I was about to leave to help you. I would have murdered him if he hurt you or anyone else."

"I'm just fine Goten and I would have done the same thing if he tried to hurt you or anyone else." Goten just smiled as he broke his grip on me. I gently ruffled his soft spiky hair, and we went inside. His house was surprisingly empty except for my son and Gohan. They smiled when they saw me enter, and my son stood and pulled me into an embrace.

"Hey Dad, I'm glad you're not hurt. To be honest, I just got here before you did. Trenta and Voketa tired themselves out after three hours." I couldn't help but laugh. Those girls are too adorable when it comes to that.

"Hi son, I'm glad no one is hurt as well."

"Where's Mr. Vegeta by the way?"

"Sleeping…he was exhausted last night."

"Were you too rough on him again?" He laughed, and I punched his arm.

"No, I do know how to control my hormones," The two of us just ended up laughing. That's my boy, a good sense of humor, "Gohan, did you propose to her yet?"

"Not yet Grandpa, I get too nervous to ask her."

"Do it soon…since she's not a Saiyan, you can't mate or claim her. She's a very attractive lady, and I bet every guy wants her." I think he just his epiphany because his just expanded so widely.

"You're right Grandpa. Damn, I don't even have a ring to propose with."

"Make one yourself, it's a Saiyan tradition. Goten made Trunks' engagement ring." Goten nodded because it's true, and so did my son. I would have killed him if he would have proposed to the prince with an earthling ring. We continued this discussion over coffee and muffins. I gave Gohan the instructions on how to make his own ring to propose with. "Gohan, do you know her favorite color? Her favorite color should be the color of the gem."

"Oh kami, I don't know her favorite color. She never told me."

"*face palm*how can you propose without knowing the simplest thing about her…her favorite color!" Goten interrupted my next sentence by saying:

"Ok let's calm down. Gohan just ask her what her favorite color is; I bet she doesn't even know your favorite color."

"Goten," Goku spoke up, "she's the universe's strongest psychic, she sees things no one else can. She sees the past, present, and future. She can track anything and anyone. Nothing is unmovable to her if she moves if mentally. Physically, she can't push me an inch." I whispered to Gohan that's because of what he eats. Gohan and I snickered quietly.

"Oh wow so that explains why her Ki is so different. I never understood until now, thanks Dad."

"Anytime Goten." A loud female scream was heard followed by sonic booms and explosions.

"What the fuck was that?!" I yelled out the window so I didn't wake the girls.

"KAKKOROT!" It just had to be Broly. That dumbass, doesn't he get tired of trying to kill my son. This bastard isn't alone. Damn Paragus! What the fuck is he doing here?!

"Don't worry Broly, you'll kill him soon enough. First we have others to kill. Like that seriously high Ki inside that house." Oh shit he better not be talking about the girls. Voketa has a strong Ki because of her parents, and so does Trenta. The difference between them is…oh fuck he means Trenta, this isn't good, and Goten's anger's rising.

"You're not getting close to my house," Goten commanded, "Not even close to my daughter and step-sister. You'll be dead before anything."

"Big words coming from a small person…not even worth it." Broly mocked Goten. Not a smart idea, but he'll learn because before any of us could sense Goten move, he punched Broly so hard and fast. Broly flew back into a nearby mountain, destroying it in the process. While Goten continued his assault on Broly, I had some things to take care of with Paragus. He stricken with fear from my grandson's attack, and before anything else could take place…someone just showed up. Wait a sec, I know this girl, and she was in the orphanage around here. That's Samantha! Oh crap it's been years since I last saw her. She's like a daughter to me…I wonder what she's doing here. She stopped Goten from killing Broly…eh WHAT?!

"I know you're mad at him, but you can't kill my husband." Did I hear her correctly? Did she just say husband?

"Husband? You married him?" Goten was just shocked and beyond confused like the rest of us except Paragus. It's like he knew the entire time.

"Yes I did, and I'd appreciate if you didn't try to kill him Goten."

"Sorry Sam, it's just he threatened my family."

"I see, I'm sorry about that. I'm teaching him to control his temper, but whenever Paragus comes around…he loses it, and goes to his old ways." What shocked me the most was she was right. Broly just stood next to her with his head down, apologizing to Goten, and then he went and apologized to my son.

"Kakkorot, look I'm sorry. I promised Samantha I wouldn't kill you since you're her best friend. After her divorce with Vegeta, the kids have been living with us. They're good kids."

"I forgive you Broly because you mean a lot to Sam. If you weren't important to her, we would be fighting." I can't believe this, but I'm happy at the same time. Broly and my son were calling a truce; Thank Kami for Samantha being here. I owe her one, and I know how to make it up to her. This is perfect until a loud yet adorable cry started. We all turn to see Voketa carrying her niece trying to find Goten. Goten flew down to them so fast, and he took Trenta from Voketa.

"Thank you Voketa, you look tired still. Why don't you go back to sleep?" She nodded, but flew up to my son and cradled herself in his arms.

"Daddy…"

"What's up Voketa?" my son responded to his daughter.

"I'm sleepy and hungry Daddy."

"That makes two of us," he giggled as he went to the ground still holding onto Voketa, "Let's get our stuff and go home and eat." She nodded yes and just laid there in my son's arms.

"You're always hungry." Sam and I said at the same time, and then laughed. It's good to see her again.

"Did Gohan propose yet?"

"Not yet…it's been 13 years already. I'm surprised she stuck around this long."

"I know Mimi; she's very patient with him and everyone else. It's obvious how much she loves him."

"I can tell, and he really loves her back. I want him to grow a pair and ask her already. She may be patient, but no one will wait forever." She just sighed because she knows I'm right. The crying stopped, and Paragus finally spoke.

"This is MADNESS! Broly kill them already so we can return to see your sons."

"No father, I won't kill them, but I will kill you." That was the end of Paragus, and good timing too. Both Vegetas just arrived with Trunks and party supplies. They look around to see what just happened.

**Trunks' P.O.V**

What happened here? I hope the baby's okay…Goten was here to protect her so that's a relief. Why is Broly here with my step-mother? Are they together? What's going here? I'm so confused right now, and I want to slap Broly for trying to attack my Goten. He better not have hurt him or anyone else. My father sighed in relief when he saw Goku and Voketa weren't harmed. Not like Goku was going to let anything happen. I smile when I saw the love of my life carrying our precious little girl. They're safe and that's what counts.

**End of P.O.V**

"What just happened here? Why is Broly here? Who's this girl?" All three of them questioned. It was obvious they were worried, and meeting Sam was something none of them had done yet.

"I'm Sam, and Broly's my husband. He had a misunderstanding, but everything's ok now." Sam responded causing them to relax and sigh with relief.

"I'm Trunks, and that's my father and grandfather. They're both Vegeta." Trunks smiled as he took his daughter from Goten. Everyone was smiling when Vegeta spoke up.

"Let's hurry; we have a house to decorate for my granddaughter's birthday party." That made Trenta giggle…she normally giggles at everything when she's happy. Something was bothering me…I need to sit and think. I walked away from everyone else quietly, and sat deep in the forest and began to think. _**I wonder how Sam was able to calm down Broly's temper. Paragus is an asswhole. Broly's sons can't be my grandchildren…can they? If they are…then the children Radditz were carrying weren't Turles' children at all…they were Broly's kids. I feel like an ass; I practically disowned my son because of the "father" of his children. **_Not noticing or caring to remember my mate can hear all my thoughts, he found me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into an embrace.

"You're not an ass my love," he whispered, "You just made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes, and you're not alone. You never will be alone as long as I'm alive." I looked into his onyx gemstone eyes and kissed his lips gently before saying.

"I know I'm not alone. I have you, and that's alright with me." I smiled and so did he.

"Let's go to our great-granddaughter's 1st birthday party." I nodded, and we walked to their house with our hands intertwined.

**End of Chapter 6**

_-here's the end. I'm not sure if I want to write another chapter. Please give me your opinion on it. Read and review (: don't hate me for taking too long. I had college registration for the next semester. Enjoy- _


	7. Chapter 7

[_OMG! I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been busy with college, and all the drama and work that came with it. Please forgive me dear readers…I do love you 3...I appreciate you being patient with me…don't be too mad at me]_

~remember, I don't own Dragon ball Z or any of its characters. Contains yaoi (maleXmale) lemon and some of my OC's. [Couples: mainly BardockxKing Vegeta, GokuxVegeta, GotenxTrunks, and GohanxOC] [New couple! BrolyxOC] I know you guys are wondering why I have a lot of OC's in this story. I understand the reason for this is because this story is inspired by the role play I do with my best friend.

_~italics: personal thought without being mated~_  
_**  
~bold italics: telepathic conversations between mates~**_

**Chapter 7: And so the questions begin**

I never would have begun to think that my long lost- friend was married to Broly, or that she had children with Vegeta II. That was a big shocker, but she's happy and that's what counts. I have so many questions to ask her. It's been years since I last saw her, and I'm considering adopting her. My mate on the other hand, is a little doubtful about this. I'm not sure why, but he is. He says there's something a little more important right now than worrying about adopting someone. It's not that he likes Sam; it's just there something else involved. I'm curious on what it is. I have a feeling I know what it is. Scratch that, I have no clue on what it is. Today the chaos began with Vegeta running from our bed to the bathroom in which he began to vomit a lot. He never gets sick, and suddenly I hear him say something to me.

"Bardock? Are you around?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Why are you throwing up? Did you eat my son's cooking again?"

"No, that's not it. Can you take me to a doctor? Right now!" With that being said, I helped him off the floor, and flew him to the nearest hospital. Thank Kami the hospital wasn't that far, and we were the only ones there so far. He was able to see the doctor quickly…which was good for me. I didn't have to hear him complain about the pain the entire time we would have waited if we got there later.

**King Vegeta's P.O.V**

AH! I woke up vomiting. How disgusting? Right now I'm in the doctor's office inside the hospital. I'm looking around the room, and I see all the certificates, diplomas, and other records proving how good this doctor is. Then, I saw the name plate on the cabinet in the room…it reads 'Dr. Shinhan.' _I wonder who that is. The last name sounds familiar. _I thought to myself before the doctor walked in.

"Mr. Vegeta?"

"Yes, that's me," I had to look twice, "Mimi? I didn't know you were a doctor."

"No one really does," She giggled, "So let's see what's wrong." She then began the examination. After a few short minutes, she looked at me with a smile before saying, "Congrats! You're pregnant." Pregnant?! That word rang through me, but I managed to hide the shock in my face.

"I…I'm pregnant? This is impossible for me. I haven't had a heat cycle in numerous years."

"I know, but from the looks of it…You had a heat cycle during the last time you had intercourse. It's quite rare for that to happen."

"It really is, but am I going to tell Bardock? Mimi, you should know just as well as me how he gets with news he doesn't like."

"I do, well maybe not as well as you. You still have to tell him or do you want me to tell him?"

"I'll tell him…somehow." I sighed as I made my next appointment which was a month from now. I left the room, and returned to my love that waited for me.

**End of P.O.V**

There he is, the love of my life, with a look on his face that's there's something wrong with him. I see something's bothering him. _**What's going on? I'm worried.**_

_** We'll talk when we get home. **_My mate responded to my thoughts as we flew home. A strange Ki was flying towards us; it worried me so I stopped. I recognized the Ki after I stopped. Damn! Why him?! He's going to my son's house, but why? They haven't spoken since the incident before Trenta's party. He flew up to me, and I told Vegeta to fly home fast.

"It's been a while Bardock."

"Not really Broly, what do you want?"

"I need to find Kakkorot; I have to speak with him."

"How do I know you're not going to kill him?"

"I made a promise to Samantha. If it weren't for her, Kakkorot would have been dead by now." I had to agree with him in that part, but that's not a reason to tell him where my son is. I was just about to tell Broly to fuck off, but I was interrupted b my son.

"Dad? Broly? What's going on?" Goku questioned us. Before I could reply, Broly spoke.

"Kakkorot," he began, "Samantha wanted me to tell you she's pregnant again."

"WHAT?!" Both Kakkorot and I shouted.

"Don't shout," he continued, "They're my children. Including my sons, and step children…she and I will have 7 children."

"Did you just say…7?"

"Yes 7…It's complicated to explain Kakkorot. It began 6 years ago, Right after Vegeta's divorce with Sam."

_** Flash Back**_

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to do this…"

"Vegeta, I have to. I'll never be able to leave that horrid orphanage."

"But getting married again suddenly, I don't think it's the right thing to do Sam. Think of our twins…they'll be so confused to know they have another father."

"I know, but no offense to you…I think I love him more than I loved you."

"Non-taken…to be honest, I loved Kakkorot more than you." Sam and stared at each other, nodded in agreement to remain friends, and agreed to have their twins live with Vegeta. Also, they can visit Sam whenever they wanted if possible.

A few hours later, it began to storm. Thunder pounding loudly, lightning bolts striking numerous areas, heavy winds blowing, and pouring rain going everywhere and the sounds were scaring. The storm was so bad, that numerous houses were flooded causing people to go to higher grounds. Luckily Vegeta's capsule home was on high ground, and allowed Goku and his sons, Sam, and Mimi to stay with him until the storm passed. Vegeta had his three children, Trunks, Tabitha and Vegeta III aka Veg, (note: Bra doesn't exist because Vegeta didn't stay with Bulma long enough) cradled in his arms. They were terrified of the storm, as well as Goten. Goten was clenching onto Goku as if his life were in danger.

"Dad, I'm scared." Trunks said trying not to cry.

"I know son, so is everyone else. Until the storm passes, we have to try and remain calm. It's going to be ok." Vegeta softly said in attempt to calm down his children.

_I can't hide it anymore. I've hurt them too much already by staying with them. I have to go back. Now that I'm no longer married, by law I have to go back…to that damn orphanage. Ugh how I hate it, but now I have a reason to leave there a lot because of my kids. My little Tabitha and Veg. They're my everything, and I wish I didn't have to leave them. They're only 5 years old, and won't handle it too well that their mother had to leave. I should leave right now to save myself more heartache than I am in already. The only way I can stay is if I remarry or if someone adopts me officially. Hopefully somebody will, but to be honest I would like to remarry though. I can't stop thinking about him…him. *happy sigh* He may be insane and ill-tempered, but there's something about him that makes him seem harmless in a way. He's a gorgeous man, and even though he has tried numerous times to kill Goku and my best friend Mimi, I could never truly hate him. I want to get to know him, know what he cares about, see what he sees, and in time help him control that temper of his. Oh Broly, why do you have to play hard to get? Can't you see that I want you? Do you even want me? _Samantha thought to herself, but was interrupted by her thoughts by Tabitha who just crawled onto her lap.

"Mommy," Tabitha softly spoke, "I don't want you to leave."

"Tabitha, who told you I was leaving?"

"No one Mommy, I can hear your thoughts." Everyone in the room must have heard what she said because they all turned their heads to look at Tabitha and Samantha. Everyone except Vegeta like if he knew the whole time, and never said anything. An awkward silence filled the room quickly, and remained there for a while. Then Samantha stood up, handed Tabitha to Vegeta, and ran outside.

"What is she doing?! Is she insane?" A very worried Goku questioned.

"Let her go Goku, she needs this." Mimi sighed as she watched her best friend run into the storm.

"Is there something you're not telling us Mimi?"

"Yes Goku, but it's not up to me to tell anyone. I promised her…for her sake don't make me say it."

"I don't understand…I…I,"

"Goku please! You have to understand! I JUST CAN'T TELL YOU OR ANYONE ELSE!" Mimi cried as she ran into the bathroom, locked the door, and began to cry. _I really wish she didn't do that, but I have no choice. She can make her own choices. _Mimi thought as she continued to cry.

"Kakkorot look what at you just did! You just made the closest thing to knowing when this will end locked herself in our bathroom crying her eyes out!" Vegeta angrily shouted, "Just forget it Kakkorot…I'm worried about Sam though."

Samantha ran into the forest, dodging lightning bolts, falling trees, and angry animals trying to find shelter. The rain washed away the silent tears she was shedding, and suddenly she was knocked over by something massive…really muscular. She looked up to see Broly standing above her, and froze…not sure in fear or shock. Why was Broly just staring at her? Then he spoke…

"What are you doing? The storm could have killed you. You should get yourself indoors. If you need a place to stay, my house is right over there."

"I…uh…um was just *sigh* running from my emotions. If you don't know my name by now, I'm Samantha."

"I know who you are. You're a friend of Kakkorot."

"That I am…Don't mind me asking, but why do you hate him so much?"

"Now isn't the time for questions. You're going to get sick being out here."

"I know…I should tell someone I'm ok."

"The psychic girl knows you're here, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"So, she'll pass on the message. I think you should come with me…to get you out of the rain."

"Alright I'll go. Thank you Broly." He only smiled a small smile as he carried Samantha to his home. For the 2nd time in his life, Broly was truly happy. The 1st time was the birth of his twin sons, Brodin and Broditz. Now he realized that he never truly loved Radditz; that he loves Samantha. As soon as they kissed and made love, the storm had calmed down.

**End of Flashback**

"I see, so that's when you guys began dating?" I asked Broly.

"Yes Bardock, and a few years later…we got married, and a few days ago she told me she's pregnant."

"She's not the only pregnant one." Broly and Goku just stared at Bardock in confusion.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Goku questioned.

"My Vegeta is pregnant."

"I'm shocked and happy. I'm getting a baby brother or sister!"

"Congratulations Bardock." Broly said as he flew past me and my son into the sky.

**Goku's P.O.V**

I can't believe this. I'm still in shock. 1st I find out how my childhood friend fell in love and married Broly…of all people, and now I just found out that my step-father-in-law's pregnant with my dad's baby. I'm happy for all of them, but I'm just so confused on all of this. Like how can Broly go from being a cold-blooded killer to a caring husband and father? How can he leave my brother so easily? What if they're secretly still together? It'll break Sam's heart, and that's the last thing I want to do. She's my best friend, and if she's happy with him then I'll have to accept that. In a way I owe it to her since she didn't try to kill me when Vegeta cheated on her with me. I just hope things don't go wrong, and Broly doesn't hurt her. If he does, I'll destroy him.

**End of **

Now that everything's clear to me, I can finally rest. I haven't been able to sleep because I've had a lot on my mind. My practically daughter's happy and pregnant, my mate's happy and pregnant, and I'm going to see my other grandsons for the 1st time since they were born. Today is just getting better for me. As I'm flying home with my son, Kakkorot, I get a text from Gohan.

"Dad, who texted you?"

"Gohan…he says he has something to tell us, and to meet him at your house." And with that, we quickly flew to my son's home deep in the woods. We go in to see both Vegetas, Goten, Trunks, Mimi, Gohan, Sam, and the kids. I'm really shocked, and curious on what the news is. I took a seat between my mate and his son while Kakkorot sat on the other side of his mate.

"Well boy, tell us why we are here." I impatiently commanded.

"Ok Grandpa. Everyone, look at Mimi's hands and say what's different." Gohan smiled. Everyone obeyed, and all gasped.

"FINALLY YOU PROPOSED TO HER!" Kakkorot, both Vegetas, Trunks, Goten, Sam, and myself shouted. Mimi simply blushed, and tried to hide her giggles.

"You finally grew a pair, and asked her. About fucking time you did boy." I tried not to shout and slap the back of his head. The real adventure has only to truly begin.

**End of Chapter**

**[**_I apologize for this chapter being short. I barely had time to finish it. I promise the next one will be longer. For now R&R. No flames please.]_


	8. Chapter 8

[Here's the next chapter…I'm going to make this as long as I can with my busy college life…same disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters! Please don't steal any of my OCs…if you want to borrow them, please send me a message…

**WARNING! : ****There will be yaoi and possible lemons, and mpreg…if you don't like it, please don't read this…flames are not accepted or loved… so please ENJOY!**

_**Bold italics- convo between mates**_

_ Italics- personal thoughts_

**Chapter 8: **Times just got Tougher

_(A few months later, from the end of Chapter 7)_

It's been four months since I found out my mate was pregnant, and it has been the most chaotic four months I've ever experienced in my life. My mate has the most emotional mood swings in Saiyan history. One moment he was happy, then horny and bitchy, or whatever…It was driving me crazy, but it'll be worth it in the end. Five more months until the birth of my first daughter, but then I will have to deal with my love's psychotic mood swings. Besides me, only one other person knows the gender of the baby…my grandson's fiancée, Mimi. I'm going to be a father again…technically. Before marrying my Vegeta, while I was still married to Tora, I was the one who gave birth to Radditz and Kakkorot.

***FLASH BACK***

_"Bardock don't act like this. We just had out second son." Tora spat out during a heated argument with Bardock._

"_Tora, I can't do this anymore. You're too controlling, demanding, and you don't do shit in my house! You make more of a mess than the children. The gang was right; I should've just taken the kids, and married Sharotto or try to marry the king when I had the chance!"_

"_If that's how you feel, then I'm leaving, and you'll never see me again Bardock…NEVER AGAIN!" After that was said, Tora quickly packed his things, and stormed out of Bardock's home and life forever. A few days later, Bardock found himself marrying Sharotto, who helped him raise Radditz. Before she died when Radditz turned 21, Sharotto went to Earth to see Goku's progress. She was happy when she saw how grown up he's become, but didn't not tell him about herself nor let him see her. Sharotto went to tell Bardock everything she discovered about his son, Tora came up from behind her, and slit her throat…killing her instantly before anyone could get her help. Bardock was crushed to see the only woman who loved him in a casket. That day was the 2nd time Bardock had ever cried in his life. Bardock wasn't crying for her death because she told him not too when she left for Earth, he is crying because he was going to be alone again. Three years later, the king had summoned Bardock to the palace._

***end of flashback* **

"Hello Bardock Son! Wake up! Is your mind functioning properly?" That voice…oh it's my mate. I must have dozed off.

"Huh? Oh hi my love…I must have zoned out in thought."

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No…not just yet anyway…I want to wait." My mate sighed, and walked into the ultrasound tech's office. Today's the day the gender of the baby is revealed. I looked around the waiting room to see my son, my grandsons, their mates and children except Gohan. Gohan doesn't have any children, and I don't think he wants any. _***sigh* I just want to tell him…**_I thought forgetting he can hear me, but shockingly he doesn't say anything.

**King Vegeta's P.O.V**

I walk into the technician's office for my ultrasound, and I think the tech's afraid to come in…so a different one came in. Once again I'm greeted by my now granddaughter-in-law by marriage.

"Mimi? Is there a medical position you don't do here?" I asked her.

"In the hospital…no, in the medical field in general…yes, I'm not a dentist or veterinarian. I don't shove my hands in other people's mouths because I'm not risking getting bitten," she giggled then continued, "Working in a hospital has it's downers though…but anyway, let's find out the gender of your baby" I nod and smile while she performs the ultrasound. The gel is so freaking cold! I hate the way it feels on my stomach. I can't wait until this is over. "Congratulations Mr. Vegeta! It's a girl!" Girl…I'm having a girl? Oh kami finally! After two sons, I always wanted a daughter, but I don't know how Bardock's going to take it though. His opinion means everything to me. _What happened to me? I went from a heart-less and most powerful to soft and kind-hearted. I was the most respected Saiyan on Vegeta-sei, I was a king, I could have had anything I ever wanted, I made sure no one on Vegeta-sei was poor or homeless, and the best thing was that I had both of my sons by my side. I didn't show it back then, but I really do care about them. Now, I'm mated and married to my son's father-in-law, and I'm having his child. I love Bardock no doubt about that, it's just sometimes I feel like we never should have left Vegeta-sei, and bought our sons there. We could have lived in the palace together, and they would be treated like the princes they are. _

I must have gotten lost in thought when I hear Mimi trying to get my attention.

"Are you alright? Do you need an examination?"

"Huh? Oh no I'm fine Mimi. I just got lost in my thoughts. I'll be going now, and thank you." I got out of there as fast a pregnant man could. I hurried into the waiting room to see everyone except my husband. *sigh* where did he go? I hope he didn't leave me here.

"Grandpa," I hear Trunks speak, "Uh Bardock went to the cafeteria to get some food." What a relief.

"Oh ok Trunks, thank you."

"What's the gender of your baby?"

"It's a girl."

"Congrats!"

"Thank you Trunks." I feel him hugging me gently so he doesn't harm the baby. I return his hug and watch him leave with Trenta and Goten. Shortly after, my son leaves with Kakkorot, Voketa, and Gohan. I make my way to the cafeteria, and I'm holding in my life at what I'm seeing. It just had to be my husband threatening the lunch ladies to give him more food.

**Bardock's P.O.V**

Theses damn humans! Just give me my damn food! I'm hungry! I'm very tempted to blow off their heads, but what stops me is my mate standing there struggling not to laugh. I turn around to see him standing there, arms crossed, and signaling me to go to him. I walk up to him, and gently press my lips on his causing him to smile. He returns the kiss, and grabs my hand.

"Come on my love, let's go. I want to tell you the news there."

"Alright Vegeta…let's go then." I smile at him, and carry him to our house. It's not the palace, but it's just as good. He got to keep his seeds from Vegeta-sei, and he remade his garden. To me it looks like the Garden of Eden with the forbidden fruit and everything. I've never seen anyone so protective over fruit and herbs. Well, I understand him for that since certain fruit and herbs heal better than 50 sensu beans. After 5 minutes of flying, I land in front of our home with my love and future child in my arms. He releases himself from me, and walks in side with me following him.

"Bardock…it's a girl." I put on my best surprised face as I can, but sadly it had no effect on him, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Unfortunately yes, but I'm going to tell you now. Please sit, it's a long and complicated story my love." He listened, and sat down to hear my explanation.

***The Explanation***

**"It all started when I first found out I was pregnant with Kakkorot, I was sent on a mission to clear out the Planet of the Mermaids (A/N: ****I made up this planet). ****I was blowing up everything, all the mermaids were pleading with me and the guys and Fasha to spare them, and we ignored them so we can complete the mission and kill them. Ultimately, I felt terrible about killing the mermaids because an old friend of mine married a half fairy, half merman. Once the planet was cleared, we all sat around a fire to get some sleep before returning back to Vegeta-sei, and the surviving mermaid rose from the dead ones and chanted, '**_**Those who kill for others will not survive, those who kill for joy will suffer, and those who don't kill at all will prosper. I curse the leader of your group! He or she shall see what others can't until it appears! With the remaining power and energy I'm placing this curse upon you until you are killed and can't return.'**_** Her words still haunt me, so I am forever able to see visions of the future. The visions I have aren't always accurate because parts of it are blocked. In the end, I deserve it since I could have resisted, and killed Frieza when I had the chance."**

***End of Explanation***

"I understand now. Why didn't you tell me before we left for Earth?" The love of my life questioned me.

"I'm not sure Vegeta. I didn't tell anyone to be honest. The only people who know are Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh because they were there." He just sighed, and looked away from me. _Fuck my life! I made him upset…nice going shit head_. I was mentally cursing myself out, and I was stopped with a knock on my door. I sigh, and slowly make my way to door…when I opened it; I was NOT prepared for this.

"Dad?"

"Radditz, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk…well mostly me, but everyone I hurt needs to hear this too."

"Whatever boy, come in and sit down. I'll call them; hopefully you'll get to meet your oldest nephew. He's planning his wedding with his fiancée." Radditz sighed as he waited for me. I had this bad feeling something wasn't right, but I decided to give him a chance.

***A few hours later***

Everyone was swarmed into my house…Me, Radditz, Kakkorot, the two Vegetas, Voketa, Trenta, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan. They were all on edge about Radditz being here, and I don't blame them. After what had happened, I don't really trust him myself.

"Hi everybody…I know no one of you trust me, but please hear me out. I wasn't myself when I attacked you. I recently found out that I was brain-washed into Turles's plan to get the one called Samantha." Oh HELL no! Sadly, he's not lying…I wish he was so I can slap the shit out of him for it. "He wants to…*sigh* rape her and make her his 'bitch.'"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shouted at him.

"Dad, I'm serious…I know you can tell if I'm lying or not. See for yourself…I'm not lying to you."

"I know you're not, but it's hard to believe."

"Let me fully explain what I remember."

**FLASH BACK**

_Turles had Radditz tied up to the operating table on Vegeta-sei, and had a ton of scientists ready to perform the procedure._

"_Turles, what are you doing to me?" Radditz pleaded while fighting back his tears._

"_Radditz, relax," Turles began, "They are just going to make you my slave, and together we'll get our revenge. Together, you and I will conquer Earth, and destroy the man who took your father from you. We'll be unstoppable!" With that being said, the scientists began the brainwashing. They forced Radditz to believe that King Vegeta stole his father to make him miserable, and that everyone on Earth was helping keep his father away from him. That caused a hidden rage to awaken in Radditz, and he wanted to kill everything and everyone in sight. Turles got to him…he forced Radditz to believe that the only people he can trust is his father and himself. No one else, and sadly it worked. Radditz believed everyone Turles told him, and the two made their way to Earth. _

***End of FLASHBACK***

"Believe me now?"

"I never doubted you Radditz, but how did you figure it out?"

"This girl told me, but I don't remember her name. She does look familiar to me though as if I've met her before."

"Radditz, what did she look like?" I watched him think about this girl. For some reason I have a feeling on who it is…wait I should wait for his description.

"Uh she was about 5'6-5'7…I'm not too sure. She had really long dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, slim but yet slightly muscular…Turles had the only crush on her for a really long time. She's the girl who married Broly after we got our divorce and the decision on where the boys would live."

"You mean Sam?"

"Yeah her…wasn't she married at Prince Vegeta at one point?"

"Yep, and his father was very happy about it because that meant more grandchildren for him." _Come to think of it, he was more excited about Sam being pregnant then his son._

"Oh…I get it," Radditz paused for a second to look at the time, "Dad, I have to go now. I have to meet up with someone." After that, Radditz left me, but not before giving me a quick hug and a quick 'bye Dad.' I knew I had to tell the others, but I had to see somebody first. Before I left, I peeked in on my mate, and he was peacefully sleeping in our king-sized bed that he took from the palace while on Vegeta-sei. I quietly left our home, and flew over to my son, Kakkorot, and his home. I rang the bell…no answer…I rang it again…still no answer. I know they're here because I sense their Ki, but I don't sense Voketa's Ki in the house. I can sense her in the direction of Goten's house. I knocked on the door this time, and the door opened on its own. I quietly let myself in, and heard noises…weird noises, but I let my curiosity get the best of me as I followed the sound to its source. The sounds led up to my son's room with his mate…the door was opened a bit so I peeked inside, and ended up seeing something I really didn't want to see.

**LEMON! Goku's P.O.V**

I had him underneath me with his eyes barely able to stay open as I began laying gentle kisses on his muscular jawline and neck. He was softly moaning my name, begging for more. I couldn't help but smirk, and continue to sweetly torture his sexy body with my mouth. I made my way to his chest, and lightly licked his nipple before sucking and nibbling on it, and switching to the other which caused the volume of his moans to increase. The sex god I married was grinding his pelvis into my boxers, making my erection even harder. It swelled so much that I ripped off my boxers, and tore his off with my teeth. I stared in awe at the sexy prince's nakedness as I do all the time, and he blushes a little bit before yelping a little as I engulfed his penis with my mouth. Slowly increasing my pace until I felt he was close.

"K…K…Kaka…" he cried out in a soft whimper when I released him from my mouth.

"Don't worry Vegeta," I whispered in his ear, "just let me love you." I placed two of my fingers in front of his mouth, and he instinctively began to suck on them. I held back a moan while he sexily and hungrily sucked on my fingers. I remove my fingers from his mouth, seeing that they were fully coated with the wonders of his mouth, and gently pushed them into his entrance. He let out a delicious moan, and twisted my fingers inside him. I stretched his entrance a little to prepare him for what's coming next. I slowly removed my fingers, but quickly replaced them with my foot-long cock. I started out slow to make this last, but then I hear him.

"Faster Kaka…please..." I obeyed his want, and increased my pace faster…and faster…and faster while hitting his prostate extremely hard every time. As I continued to pound my mate into our bed, I leaned forward to kiss his soft and sweet lips. He moans into our kiss causing the both of our throats to vibrate in the sexiest way. Many hours later, I felt myself climaxing.

"V…Vegeta I (pant) I'm going to cum!" I shouted before climaxing inside of him. I smiled at him as I removed my penis from him, and then I laid next to him. I feel him kiss my cheek, and before falling asleep, I whispered to him, "I love you Vegeta."

"I love you too Kakkorot."

**END OF LEMON**

**Returning to normal P.O.V aka Bardock's P.O.V**

I'm glad I left after I saw what they were about to do. It wouldn't have been right if I would have watched them. It would have been really weird if I did. So, I decide to go see Goten and Trunks, and leave my son to banging the brains out of his mate in peace. Now I have more important things to take care of, and I need to stop getting distracted. After erasing what I just saw from my mind, I flew all the way to Sam and Broly's home by the waterfall about 30 miles from Goten and Trunks' home. I knocked, and as expected, Broly opened the door.

"Oh hello Bardock, what can I do for you?" Broly greeted me.

"Hi Broly, I'm looking for Sam…it's important, is she here?"

"Yes, she's upstairs…what's wrong?"

"I'll explain later…just let me in."

"Go ahead," Broly stated as he moved out of my way, "If you cause her any stress or any negative emotion, I'll kill you."

"I understand Broly, don't worry." I gave him a rare small smile as I made my way to Sam. She must have heard me because she ran into me, and pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Hi Bardock!" Sam smiled, "What's up?"

"Two things, 1…he's having a girl…2…Radditz was brainwashed when he attacked us years ago by Turles, and he had everything explained to him by…you? How did you figure it out?"

"1…congrats…2…I had a good feeling Radditz wasn't himself. Even though I haven't known him too well, I had a general idea that he wasn't in the right state of mind, but I did have some help…let me explain…"

**Explanation #2…Sam's P.O.V**

_**I was sitting with Mimi when this all happened. We were just talking and discussing plans for the nursery she was building for me when the triplets are born. Out of nowhere, her eyes began to glow a deep shade of purple. Of course I asked her what was going on, and she began speaking in Latin. The only person I knew who spoke Latin besides her was Broly, so he translated everything. She had said that Turles had brainwashed Radditz to use him as an excuse to come to Earth for me and Goku. Turles wanted Goku dead for trying to kill him, and he wanted me to have as a sex slave, and tried to force me to marry him. Turles knew how much Radditz missed you when you left, and used that to trick Radditz into thinking Mr. Vegeta was the reason that you were gone. The anger in Radditz grew and exploded into rage. That's why Radditz made up that lame excuse when he attacked us all those years ago. He wasn't in his right mind because you know he would never try to hurt you. It was Turles that changed Radditz, and I had to do something to help Radditz. So I looked for him, and when I found him…I had to force him to listen. After he stopped refusing, I explained everything to him, and told him to find you and apologize. He agreed, and promised to apologize to the others especially Trunks. Radditz said he regretted saying what he did to Trunks, and would do anything to take it back. **_

***end of explanation***

"So now you know Bardock."

"Yes…thank you Sam and good luck with the babies when they're born."

"Thanks Bardock, good luck to you with Mr. Vegeta and your future daughter." I smiled at her, and left her home. I flew to my house to see my mate on the phone with a very worried look on his face. He looked at me as if he was going to cry, and he slowly hung up the phone.

"What's wrong? Who was that on the phone?"

"Bardock," he began, "The mother of your grandchildren had someone named Cell attack Gohan and Mimi causing Mimi to have a miscarriage to the baby she was about to give birth to in a week."

"That bitch! I swear I'm going to kill her!"

"I know, but right now Gohan needs support and care from you and his father…I suggest you go, I'll be fine." I nodded, and gently pressed our lips together for a gentle kiss. Then, I made my way to see my family. As I walked in, I see Gohan hysterical crying with my son trying to comfort him. I swiftly went to him, and wrapped my arms around Gohan to hug him tight…but I don't hurt him.

"Shhh…don't cry Gohan, I'm here, and that bitch you call a mother WILL die."

**END**


	9. Chapter 9

_[I know you guys may have a ton of questions, but don't worry…this chapter will answer those questions…hopefully. So I now present to you the next chapter.]_

**WARNING: yaoi, lemon, mpreg and mucho violence towards the middle-end of the chapter. **

**-couples: Bardock x King Vegeta, some Goku x Vegeta, Goten x Trunks, Gohan x OC, and Broly x OC-**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters….just own the story and the following characters that are in this chapter and future chapters…Mimi, Samantha aka Sam, Trenta, Voketa, Vincent, Michael, Andrew, Tabitha, Vegeta III aka Veg, Eric, Sophia aka Sophie, and Andrew aka Andy. **____** My OCs are shared with sammyr97 on deviant art only…we created these characters ourselves…so please don't steal! (: other than that…ENJOY! Oh btw, the story is told from Bardock's P.O.V unless stated.**_

__**Chapter 9: Problem Solved? ...or not?**

My revenge is getting closer. Each day that passes, my plot becomes clearer. I'm going to murder that stupid bitch my grandsons call a mother. Before I destroy her with my bare hands, my mate talked me into giving her a deathly warning in hope to scare her straight. I don't see the point, that heartless bitch will never change. She doesn't deserve to live, but she's the mother of my grandsons…so she gets to live for now. Vegeta and I are expecting our 1st daughter in a few days, and to be honest I'm a bit nervous about it. I was out training with my son and grandsons, and punches were being thrown with super speed, kicks as fast as the speed of sound, and Ki blasts being tossed around with perfect precision. The surrounding mountain areas were being destroyed by the fierceness of our sparring. Then suddenly, we all feel a Ki spike.

"What was that?" Goten asked.

"It feels like Mr. Vegeta." Gohan responded.

"That can't be," I said, "The baby's not supposed to be due for a few more days."

"Maybe the baby wanted to come out earlier." Kakkorot chuckled.

"Then let's hurry our asses to him, and bring him to a hospital." I commanded, and we all flew to my house to see my mate hunched over crying out in pain.

**King Vegeta's P.O.V**

Oh kami this hurts! Damn water breakage! I can't even walk straight…I can't walk at all. Thank kami Bardock showed up or else I would have ended up giving birth in our living room. I can feel the baby about to come out. I'm praying the baby will wait a few more minutes until I'm in a hospital. If I'm lucky, maybe I'll get Mimi to deliver my baby. I don't trust any other doctor to do this, and she's the only doctor I've ever went to on Earth. Now I understand what a woman goes through during this…this miracle of birth. I just want to get this over with, and see my beautiful daughter. I'm trying not to pass out when I feel myself being lifted. It's Bardock carrying me, and he starts flying me to the hospital where Mimi works at. We get inside, and I hear him yelling.

"I need help! He's in labor!" Bardock's screaming at the nurses, and they quickly bring a wheel chair. He put me in the chair gently, and I was pushed into the delivery room. I can feel my new daughter pushing her way through, and with each contraction, the pain worsened. I wanted it to end, I want to hold my new daughter in my arms, I want the pain to disappear, and I wanted to start raising my daughter with my husband. The contractions began synchronizing, and going at a steady pace. Pain increasing with every minute passing… I was placed in the delivery room on a surprisingly comfy bed. I feel another contraction committing, and it hurts more than the others...but the doctor said it was false contractions. I don't trust the other doctors... I only trust Mimi, and only her. Suddenly I feel a hand grab my own, and I realize its Bardock's hand. I smiled at him right before I feel a real contraction.  
"Fuck my life! It hurts!" I screamed. My legs were slightly elevated onto these support things, and the nursing staff and my Bardock were trying to keep me calm as I was given an epidural. The epidural must be really strong because the pain stopped for now. I look to the door to see Mimi coming in with gloves, and a bunch of other doctor tools. She sits in the chair that was set in between my legs, and began to speak to me.

"Mr. Vegeta, you're still experiencing some false contractions…the baby is delaying its exit, and the epidural will numb the pain…You'll receive another one in an hour if necessary."

**Bardock's P.O.V**

Oh Kami I hate seeing him in this much pain. It's my fault he's in pain, but it's going to be worth it…I hope. I just want to see him smile again. I hear him cry out in pain again, but it's not as bad as earlier. That epidural shit must be pretty damn strong because he stopped crying and screaming as if being murdered. At this point, this baby might permantly damage him…I'm trying to calm him down along with those dumbass nurses. They don't know shit about Saiyans, and the pain they experience during labor and childbirth. Saiyan babies are 50 times stronger than human babies, so the pain of the baby exiting is worse than mere human pain. I should know….from experience. I hold my love's hand, and began whispering soothing words into his ear to distract him from the pain. Seconds turned into an hour when Mimi returned with the second epidural. She injected it into him, and started to speak to him again.

**End of P.O.V**

**King Vegeta's P.O.V**

Finally, that second epidural helped relieve the pain. I never knew she made a customized epidural for Saiyans. I guess she learned from Trunks and my son when they gave birth. I hear her telling me something again.

"Ok Mr. Vegeta, you're now fully dilated, on the next contraction, I need you to push and stop when I tell you." I nodded, and shortly after I felt a contraction. She yelled push, and I pushed so hard…not too hard though, but hard enough to make progress. Five minutes later, another contraction happens, I pushed again, and I was exhausted after that. I thought I wasn't going to make it with all this pushing.

"Come on Vegeta you can do it. I'm right here for you." I hear Bardock encouraging me to pull through. Another contraction and I hear Mimi say something.

"The head's crowning…you're almost done…just a few more pushes."

"I…I don't think I can push anymore…it hurts so much, and I'm exhausted." I admitted through the tears that fell from my eyes. I feel my mate wiping my tears away, and grasping my hand.

"It's going to be ok…the baby's almost here." My mate's whispering into my ear gently, and as he pulled away…another contraction happened. This contraction was bigger than the others, and I cried out in pain as I pushed hard. Suddenly, I hear crying…I look down to see a beautiful little girl with a tail in Mimi's arms. Bardock took the scissors offered, and cut the umbilical cord. Hearing my daughter's cries made my heart sink with pure joy. I just wanted to hold her, but sadly I only got to hold her for a minute before she was taken to be checked and weighed. A few short minutes later, I was transferred into a recovery room directly across from the nursery. I can see my beautiful daughter, and she has chocolate brown hair. The same hair color I was born with before it got darker, she has the genetic widow's peak, and she had beautiful large eyes. Her eyes have the same shade of onyx as Bardock, and her tail was dark like Bardock's tail. I have a feeling she's going to become very attached to him when she gets older.

**End of P.O.V**

I looked into the nursery, and see the most beautiful little girl in the world…to make things better, she's my daughter. My little girl…now time to name her with Vegeta. I sat next to my mate as he was lying down, exhausted from giving birth. I gently grabbed his hand, and kissed it.

"What do you think we should name her?" I asked him.

"Daphne…"he whispered sweetly, "Daphne Michelle Son." We both smiled.

"I love it Vegeta." I leaned over, and pressed our lips together for a gentle kiss. Then, he fell asleep from the epidural. I walked around the hospital trying to find Mimi, and I found her at the front desk talking to Sam. Man those two are pure evil sometimes…their evil thoughts, I blame Broly for Sam's corruption, but I don't know who to blame for Mimi unless she was always that way. I walked up to them, and spoke.

"Hey you two…Mimi, where do I sign that birth certificate shit?"

"Hi Bardock, and that's taken care of over by the office next to the nursery." Mimi said as she pointed out the office to me.

"Thanks, and Sam what are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise my best friend at work, and congrats on the baby." Sam smiled.

"Thank you Sam. How are the kids?"

"Good, the twins are with their father and step-father."

"They're five, right?"

"Yep…and the triplets are two going on three."

"That's right they're three years apart from the twins. Anyway, I got to sign that birth certificate crap." She giggled as I walked away.

**Sam's P.O.V**

It's crazy how I already have five kids. I don't mind it at all…it's just going to be hard explaining to them that they're step- siblings when they're older. When I was married to Vegeta, that's when I found out Vegeta-sei wasn't blown up by Frieza. I was relieved and happy, but Vegeta's brother, Tarble was king. I heard he was ruining everything, and everyone wanted Vegeta and his dad to return. I remember hearing the news while filing for a divorce with Vegeta many years ago.

*_**FLASH BACK***_

___Vegeta and I were discussing the finalizations of our divorce, and we were interrupted by a strange man in Saiyan armor. He claimed to be part of the Royal Elite guards…I'm guessing Vegeta knew him because they began talking about something. The curiosity was killing me…I just had to find out._

_ "What's going on?" I asked them._

_ "Lady Samantha," the man spoke, "Vegeta-sei wasn't destroyed. It still orbits around Pluto, and everyone survived. The new king is ruining everything on Vegeta-sei. I'm still unsure on why Mr. Vegeta has entrusted Vegeta-sei to Tarble. That boy is completely irresponsible to run it. That is why I came here, to ask Prince Vegeta to return to Vegeta-sei, and become king."_

_ "King? Wow Vegeta that's great. You should go…"_

_ "I can't Sam…not yet," Vegeta explained, "Not yet anyway…there's something I have to take of first before I even consider going." For some reason, I had a feeling it had something to do with my childhood friend, Goku. That must be the other reason he wanted a divorce…besides the fact I accidentally let Broly knock me up during that terrible storm. I actually thought Vegeta was going to be pissed at me, but he wasn't…It's like he knew I fell in love with Broly, and allowed me to be with him. I think being around Goku changed Vegeta…in a good way. I turned away to let the two of them finish their discussion, and finished signing my part on the divorce papers. _

_***end of flashback***_

__I've been married to Broly ever since, and we now have kids of our own. Triplets…two boys and a girl…Sophia aka Sophie, Andrew aka Andy, and Eric. They look and act more like Broly…I can't believe I almost lost them. Chichi, that bitch, almost stole them from me while in labor. She wanted grandchildren of her own that didn't come from Goten because she hated that Goten was gay, and married Trunks. Chichi knew Mimi couldn't have any children after her miscarriage, but she kept insisting that Gohan should cheat on Mimi and give her grandchildren. Chichi needs to die already…she has caused way too much pain for everyone except Bardock. I'm surprised he even let her live this long. That's not the point…the point is that she's going to pay for what she's done. Now I have to hurry, and pick up the twins from Vegeta. My little Tabitha and Veg aka Vegeta III or Vegeta Junior, he looked exactly like Vegeta so Vegeta wanted to name him after himself…they're adorable. I love them so much, and I love all my kids and husband with all my heart.

__**End of P.O.V**

**Bardock's P.O.V**

Everything is falling into place except for one thing…my son's ex-wife, the super bitch Chichi, is still fucking alive…Not for long…Next time I see her, she's dead.

END.


	10. Chapter 10

_**(I'm really sorry for the lack of the fight scene I promised in the last chapter. Something went wrong on my laptop and that section and the ending was deleted…so I re-wrote the ending and that is what's posted in chapter 9. This chapter will have the promised fight scene…I'm really, really sorry for any problems or hurt feelings.)**_

**WARNING: mpreg, yaoi, possible lemons, violence, and slight incest…sort of. If you don't enjoy or like any of this, then I highly recommend not reading this…any hateful reviews will be DELETED! Other than that, please enjoy! (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its amazing characters. **

_**Bold italics: conversation b/w mates**_

_Italics: personal thoughts_

** Chapter 10: Things Better Left Unsaid **

It's been a few months since the birth of my daughter, Daphne. She is the cutest thing alive, but she never leaves my side. Everything is always 'Daddy this…' or 'Daddy that…' or she never lets go of my arm when I carry her. Of course everyone else thinks it's cute, but they wouldn't if they were in my shoes. Don't get me wrong, I love my daughter with all my heart, but she needs to learn to love other people. The only other she loves besides me is my mate. That's good because he's her mother, and he loves her to pieces. I can tell he gets a little jealous sometimes because Daphne never wants to leave my side, but doesn't want to admit it or show it. Unfortunately for both of us, Daphne learned to talk already, but all she says is hi, mommy, daddy and oopsie…her version of telling someone she needs a diaper change. She already crawls so she gets into anything she can, and she figured out the phone yesterday. Now she's learning to make calls, oy fey…at least she doesn't speak full sentences yet.

Now I have a few more important issues to take care of. I hate being pulled into these things…I don't give a fuck on what my family chooses to shove up their asses or vaginas. It doesn't bother me at all! As long as they're happy, and not complaining to me, then I'm ok with it. The other issue at hand is Broly's fucking psychotic twin sister. She's still unstable, and now she's wrecking everything! I swear I should have just stayed on Vegeta-sei, and taken my family there instead. Broly's sister is the sweetest girl in the world until you piss her off…then hell breaks loose. I wonder who pissed her off this time…I bet her and Broly got into another stupid ass argument. I think he makes her mad on purpose because he knows she's trying hard to control her very bad temper. Broly's sister's name is Olivia Emily Son, and she has a heart of gold until you make her mad. It's scary how similar she and Broly behave sometimes. Olivia is a lot smarter than her stubborn ass twin, but there are subjects he knows more about. The bad thing is that Broly and Olivia argue more than an old married couple, but Broly starts the arguments all the time so I'm just waiting for Olivia to kick his ass because she's the only one who can.

This day seems like it's getting worse because I just woke up to see my Vegeta sick as fuck laying in our bed.

"Don't worry…" he tried to tell me.

"Vegeta of course I'm going to worry about you, and I'm going to find someone who knows more about Saiyan illnesses." I said to him smiling a bit.

"Take Daphne with you please," he whispered and sneezed, "I don't want her to get sick." I nodded, and went into my daughter's room to see her sound asleep in her crib. I put on the baby pouch, gathered the diaper bag, and then placed her in the pouch. I noticed she woke up because I hear adorable giggling.

"Daddy!" Daphne giggled and smiled at me.

"Hey cutie, we're going to see one of daddy's old friends ok?" She just smiled and looked at me. I flew slowly, but not too slow because I needed to hurry. _I can't believe I'm actually going to see him again. Just fucking perfect! Not really, but he's the only one I know who's up to date on Saiyan illnesses. _After 10 minutes of flying, I landed in front of a familiar setting. A large white house with black and magenta door and windows, perfectly cut grass, and a large backyard…yep this is the house… I made my way to the door, and knocked then the door opened.

"Bardock, it's been forever, how have you been?" I was right…it was Fasha who opened the door. Fasha married Tora after Tora and I split up.

"It has been forever Fasha," I smiled a little at her, "Is Tora around? I need to talk to him, it's important."

"Yeah, he's out back…and when did you start babysitting babies?"

"She's my daughter; Fasha…her name is Daphne."

"Aw she is so adorable Bardock!"

"Thanks, can you watch her while I talk to Tora?"

"Of course, I love babies." Fasha smiled as I handed her my daughter, who had fallen asleep during the flight here. I gave Fasha everything needed, and made my way to see Tora. He was trying to build something which he was failing miserably at. I held in my laughter, and he must have noticed me.

"Oh hi Bardock, what brings you to see my failure at building things?"

"I need the actual functioning part of your brain Tora."

"Oh ha ha," he chuckled sarcastically, "sure what's going on?" I spent the next two minutes explaining the situation with my mate. "Vegeta's got the post-natal flu. It heals on its own, but there is a medicine to help relieve him of the painful symptoms so he's not forced to stay in bed." Tora handed me a list of ingredients to make the medicine, we said our goodbyes, and I went inside to get my daughter to see Fasha attempting to feed my stubborn child.

"Please little Daphne, eat something…for your Aunt Fasha?" Fasha was begging my daughter to eat. It was hilarious to watch, but I have to end her misery.

"Fasha, she only eats when Vegeta or I feed her." I chuckled as I picked up Daphne, and returned her to the baby pouch and collected the diaper bag. I said goodbye to Fasha, and began searching for the ingredients when I noticed Broly flying with two little boys and a girl in his arms. Those must be the new triplets Sam was talking about the other day when I saw her last. For once I actually saw Broly smile…I wonder what Sam did to him.

**Broly's P.O.V**

I promised Sam I would take the kids to see my sister. Yes, my twin sister Olivia…She's older by 3 minutes and 45 seconds. Anyway…she's been dying to see me after 20 years, and wanted to have lunch with me…hopefully we won't get into another argument. Sam thought it would have been "a great idea!" to take the triplets with me to see my sister while she gets the rest of her things from the orphanage she was in. Andy, Eric, and Sophie…my only children with Sam so far; they are 6 now…I have 2 other sons, identical twins, Brodin and Broditz, they are 15, but Radditz is their mother. So far, I've been married twice along with Sam. She's my 2nd marriage, and I plan on being with her forever. She is the only one who had the balls to help me learn to control my temper. I wish my sister would find someone to help her control hers, her temper is worse than mine, and she's stronger than me. I hate that she is, but we couldn't help that. My father made sure she had the worse temper so he could control me easier. Believe it or not, my sister was just brought back to life by those dragon ball things…Sam had Olivia wished back even though I told her not too, but Sam can be more stubborn than me at times. I do love her…it's just I don't tell other people, they can simply see it whenever I'm around Sam. I just passed by Bardock; he had a baby too. I'm guessing that's the new born daughter everyone has been talking about. I ignored him, and continued to fly to my sister's house on the beach.

I land on my sister's front lawn to see someone I'd never thought I would ever see again or would want to see again…my mother Venus. She is such a pain in the fucking ass!

"Broly my son!" my mother called to me, "Wow, you sure have grown. I've missed you so much. How have you been? When did you have children?" I just want to see my sister, and leave. I don't want to see or listen to my mother right now.

"Hello mother, I'm fine, and they are 6 years old…they are triplets…Andy, Eric, and Sophie. Their mother couldn't come; she had something to take care of. Why are you here anyway mother? Shouldn't you be dead?" I'm holding in the rage that is making me want to curse her out for allowing my father to take control of me, and for leaving me with him.

"I should, but I was wished back to life by some things called dragon balls."

"Like Olivia…" _Sam! I swear if you were the one who wished my mother back, we are going to have a serious talk… _"When were you two wished back?"

"This morning actually, some nice young woman wished us back. She seemed very, very nice, and she seemed to know Bardock well."

"I see…well excuse me mother, I need to see Olivia." I honestly needed to get away from my mother. I walked into the large beach house to see my twin sister lying on her couch looking like she just finished training. "Olivia, it's been a while."

**End of P.O.V**

**Olivia's P.O.V**

I can't believe this...my brother's here. It's been over 20 years since the "accident" happened. Over 20 years since he had the chance to use the dragon balls to bring me back. Now I know that he doesn't care about me…his own twin sister. I get it, sibling rivalry…blah blah…I'm the only person who could keep up with my brother's strength. In fact, I'm the only person who surpasses him. Unless there's someone I don't know about who can keep up and/or surpass him besides me. If there is, I would love to meet them. My brother Broly has a temper, but it was never as bad as mine. It still isn't as bad as mine. What I want to know is how did he find me? When did he have children after Brodin and Broditz? Is he still with Radditz? It doesn't look it. Those kids don't look like Radditz…I have to find out. It's so confusing, and he's here in my house talking to me right now. I have to say something back to him.

"It has been a while Broly," I stare at him, and then I look at the three children in his arms, "Why are you even here? If it's to show off how successful your life has been without me, then just leave now." I guess you can say I'm still mad at him.

"No it's not the reason I'm here Olivia. I can it see in your eyes, no these are not Radditz' children. He and I divorced many years ago, and I'm married to a beautiful woman. Her name is Sam, and…"

"Sam?" I interrupted him, "That's the name that girl said when she wished me and mother back."

"What girl? What did she look like Olivia?"

"Uhh… she looked about 5'7-5'10, long brown hair, nice curves, slender but slightly muscular…brown eyes, and she was with another girl. That girl was really short compared to you and me, like about 5'4, really nice curves, medium length dark brown hair, big hazel eyes, and she was wearing a sexy red dress."

"Figures, my wife and her best friend…and Olivia, control yourself; the other one's engaged to Kakkorot's boy."

"Kakkorot has children?" I just started to laugh at that. For the next three hours, simple talking turned into a large argument. It was so bad that my mother took his children to his wife. Broly and I walked onto the beach and then it started. Punches, kicks, Ki blasts being thrown, blood spattering everywhere, and bruises and cuts were forming. I think I broke one of his ribs, but he broke one of mine. I can't breathe…I can't see…I feel water filling the remains of my broken chest, but I feel my brother leaving the watery hell I'm about to die in. Then, I felt a hand pull me out of the water. I'm trying to open my eyes a little or at least trying to breathe a little. I felt hands and a mouth performing CPR on me to save my life. I was drowning? Yeah, I was…I think. I barely manage to breathe, but when I do. I hear a very familiar voice asking me if I was ok…that voice, I know who it is…it's Bardock!

**End of P.O.V**

Olivia's dying…Broly was just healed by Sam. What just happened here?! I want to know why they were fighting to the death again. I didn't expect to be here on my knees performing CPR to try to save Olivia's life. Yes, Olivia's like family to me and my husband. Vegeta's here with me too, but he's with the kids trying to stop their tears. I don't blame them for being afraid. They just saw their dad try to kill the aunt they just met. I constantly ask Olivia if she's ok, and she finally inhaled. FUCKING AMAZING! SHE'S OK!

"Olivia…" I asked her, "Are you ok? Can you hear me? It's Bardock."

"B…Bardock?" Olivia barely spoke, "Is my brother ok? I didn't mean to do that." _Is she seriously worried about Broly when she almost died?! Well that's Olivia for you._

"Yeah Olivia, he's fine…thanks to Sam. I'm glad you're breathing." She smiled a little at me, and I picked her up and carried her inside. I made Sam heal her, and she just sat there staring at Sam. The look in her eyes…it's like she was jealous of Broly's marriage with Sam. Oh that's right…Olivia's a lesbian. This is going to be interesting…especially when she really gets to know Mimi and Sam. These two can be very devious when they're together, and I hope Gohan knows what he's getting into with Mimi. Mimi's an amazing person don't get me wrong, but she has her evil moments…everyone does. The difference is that her evil comes from psychic abilities in which she mastered even more, and she learned a few new tricks that I'm curious about and slightly afraid to find out.

After today, the next few years fly by fast. My daughter, Daphne, just turned two, and she became a small adorable talking machine. She speaks sentences that make sense sometimes.

**Daphne's P.O.V**

Hi! I'm Daphne! My daddy is the bestest daddy in the whole wide world! He lets me do fun things…like play in the big round thingy in the backyard. I think it makes things tough too move, but I like to play in it. My mommy isn't like other mommies. My mommy looks like a daddy, and I love my mommy a lot! He makes yummy food and takes care of me all the time. My mommy says I have two big brothers! Yay! Somebody to play with me! My daddy says I might get a big sister! I wants a big sister; I wants to have another girl like me to play with. Uh oh…I has to bye-bye now…bye-bye!

**End of P.O.V**

I decide to give my mate the day off, so I'm taking Daphne to see my son with me. It's been a while since I actually took the time to see my son since Daphne was born, and it'll be nice to see my 19 year-old granddaughter, Voketa. She's dating Broly's son, Brodin, and what an adventure that was to get Broly and Kakkorot to allow this to happen. I remember Voketa coming to my house in tears begging me to help her. She didn't need to beg, I would have helped her no matter what. Anyway that's not the point…the point is that I'm knocking on my son's door, and no one's answering. I sense everyone's inside, but they're sleeping. Kakkorot knew I was coming so he better wake his fucking ass up! Ten more minutes pass, and I get pissed. It's been a really long time since I've seen or called Goten, so I guess I'll see him. I fly to his house, and I see him outside with three little boys. I don't remember Trunks getting pregnant again…has it been that long? Trenta's 16 going on 17 and those little boys look like triplets. I think they are Goten's sons. I land in front of Goten, and he instantly hugs me, but doesn't crush Daphne.

"Hi Grandpa, it's been a long time!" Goten smiled.

"I know it has Goten…I'm sorry, I've been so busy with Daphne, I haven't had time for a lot of things." I admitted.

"It's ok Grandpa, oh by the way…these are my sons, Vincent, Michael, and Andrew. They're 6 going on 7." _That cleared a lot up._

"I see…are they Saiyan?"

"No, they were born 100% human, but I knew that might happen because Trunks and I are demi-Saiyans."

"Goten, do you know about Sam living with Broly now?"

"Oh yeah I do! She invited us over to tell everyone something. She said she and Broly have been planning this for a while now, and want to tell everyone. Meaning you, Mr. Vegeta, Dad, Vegeta, Gohan, Mimi, me, Trunks, and the kids…I'm really excited and curious on what she has to tell us."

**Sam's P.O.V**

Today is a really big day for me and Broly. Today we're going to tell everyone really good news. This has been planned for a long time now, and it finally happened. Yes…I'm pregnant with Broly's child. This little one was planned, and I promise nothing will happen to this baby. To my surprise, Broly became a lot nicer and sweeter when I told the good news about the pregnancy. He was more excited than I was, which I admit was really adorable, but he won't admit it to anyone except his sister. Broly and Olivia may argue a lot, but they do get along sometimes. Broly suggested inviting everyone over to tell them the news, and like I said before, he is more excited than I am about this. Of course I'm excited about having another baby, but Broly is another level of happiness about me being pregnant. I can't wait for everybody to get to my new home that I share with Broly, his sons, and our triplets. I just finished getting dressed when I hear the doorbell ring. I answer the doorbell, and I see Bardock, Mr. Vegeta, and they're adorable daughter Daphne.

**End of P.O.V**

I ring the doorbell, and guess who I see…Sam. I also came to ask her something important, and plus I'm curious on what she has to tell everyone. Speaking of Sam…I noticed something different about her. Is she…not fucking way?! She's pregnant! Just what I need…more little versions of Broly running around…

"Sam, when did you find out you were pregnant again?" I asked her with a stern look on my face.

"I found out two months ago Bardock," Sam answered, "I'm four months so far. Why do you ask?"

"*face-palm* wow Sam…really? Forget it, we'll talk later." I said as I took my mate and daughter home. _**I can't believe she's pregnant again.**_

_** I can Bardock, Sam really loves Broly, and it's their choice to have more children. **_My mate does have a point, but still…she just left that damn orphanage.

_** I know Vegeta, but isn't it too soon.**_

_** Not really…give it time, everything will be fine. **_I honestly hope so…I really hope so. Broly can be a BIT crazy when he gets angry, but apparently Sam has calmed down his temper. That is until he is near his sister. This is going to be an adventure.

**(Time Skip…)**

_Ages of characters:_

[_Eric (OC), Andrew aka Andy (OC), and Sophia (OC) – 15_

_Tabitha (OC) and Vegeta III aka Veg or Vegeta Jr. (OC) – 18_

_Trenta (OC) – 26, Voketa (OC) – 29_

_Vincent (OC), Michael (OC), and Andrew (OC) – 16_

_Goten- 47, Trunks- 48, Daphne (OC) – 12, and Annalise (OC) -4_]

So much time has passed by very quickly…quicker than I would have liked, but I can't help it. My daughter's 12 now and she is still very attached to me. All the kids grew up; even Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and Mimi have grown a lot. Speaking of Gohan and Mimi, they adopted a daughter who surprisingly looks just like them. Her name is Crystal, and she's 14 now. Sam's triplets are 15; Goten's kids are growing up way to fast…especially Trenta. She went from sweet innocent little girl to this curvy, tough, multi-talented genius. Trenta trained so much that she became the strongest fighter ever known…she's stronger than Broly, Olivia, my mate's son, and my son combined. Yet she doesn't want to enter the world martial arts tournament because she thinks it wouldn't be fair to everyone else. Once gain I find myself in Sam's backyard at Sam's house for her youngest daughter's 4th birthday. Her youngest daughter is named Annalise, and she is more of a daddy's girl than Daphne. Annalise just has to say 'papa' and Broly's right there by her side. Now it's his turn to suffer, and what's this? I see Andy and Vincent staring at each other and…they're blushing. I think this is my cue to leave, and I did after convincing everyone else to leave as well. I even convinced Sam and Trunks to let Vincent stay here for the night.

**Vincent's P.O.V**

I can't believe this is happening to me. I never thought I would have fallen in love after only seeing him one time. I've heard about his dad through my parents and grandparents, but I never thought he would look this good in person. It's about 5pm, and everyone has gone home except me. I'm in a pool with the guy who could be the one. Well I'm not even sure he even has feelings for me. UGH! I'm worrying about this too much, but I can't help myself. He keeps staring at me with his gorgeous smile, and he's giving me a look like if he wants me really bad. I needed to distract myself, so I got my hair wet, and when I came back to the surface…there he was! He appeared right in front of me!

"Hey Vincent," he smiled at me, "I heard a lot about you, and you look really good."

"Hi Andy," I managed to say as I blush a deeper shade of red, "and thank you…you look good yourself."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I do…are you trying to tell me that…" I was interrupted by him pressing his lips against mine. I thought I was going to melt away, and the feeling of melting increased when he put his hands on my waist. I didn't want him to stop, but he did.

"Does that answer your question?" He gave such a sexy smirk that made me want to submit to him in every way possible.

"It does…" I decided to be bold, and I gently pressed our lips together again. I got daring, and licked his bottom lip for entrance which he surprisingly allowed. I let him dominate my tongue as we tasted each other's mouths. His hands started to massage my hips, and I let out a moan that he seemed to enjoy a lot because he didn't stop.

**LEMON!**

He broke our kiss so he can place kisses on my neck. I couldn't help but moan softly. I'm trying not to be too loud because I don't want to risk anyone hearing us…mostly me. Andy started to plant gentle kisses from my neck down until he reached my chest. That's when his sweet torture began…he flicked his tongue over one of my nipples which caused to me moan with a little more volume, and I put my hand over my mouth. I can tell Andy really loves the way I'm moaning, and he continues his sweet torture as he began sucking, licking, and gently nibbling on my nipple while massaging the other with his hand. After a few seconds, I feel his hand slide down my swim trunks, and he starts stroking my hard member. He looks at me with his beyond sexy smirk, and then whispers into my ear softly.

"Sit on the edge of the pool Vin." Andy commands softly, and I obey quickly. As I was going to sit on the edge, he pulls my bathing suit down, puts my legs over his shoulders, and began licking my entrance. I add more pressure with the hand over my mouth as I attempt to muffle the moans I'm letting out. I feel Andy shove his tongue inside my entrance, but I whimper when he stops.

"Is there a place more private where we can continue?" He asks me.

"We can go to my house, my bedroom is soundproof." That was all Andy need to hear because he grabbed me and my bathing suit, and flew to my house. He didn't even bother using the door, and he flew right into my bedroom window. He gently laid me on my bed, and threw off his bathing suit. Andy put his fingers near my mouth, and didn't have to tell me what to do. I sexually suck on his fingers making sure they were fully soaked with my saliva, and it happened. I felt him insert one of his fingers inside me. I winced a little, but he was whispering to me gently.

"I promise it will get better." I nodded as he inserted his other finger inside if my entrance, and began to scissor and stretch out my anus. I bit my lip, but not hard enough to draw or taste blood. Andy smirked at me again causing me to melt, and I see him lining up his really thick and large penis to my entrance. He slowly entered me, and I moan with pain and pleasure. I didn't realize he was waiting for me, until he kissed my chest; asking permission to move. I nodded giving him the ok to move, and he did. Andy started out slow, and slowly started increasing speed and force. I suddenly yelled in pleasure when he hit my prostate causing so much indescribable pleasure. I was panting, moaning, and yelling his name so loudly as he kept hitting my prostate causing more and more pleasure. I didn't notice or care to notice that 6 hours have passed by, but I do notice him panting that he's going to cum. I hear him scream my name as I feel his sperm shoot up inside of me, and I released right after him. I shouted his name when I released. Andy pulled out of my gently, and he laid next to me…and we fell asleep together in each other's arms.

**End of Lemon**

**END.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**(I'm really sorry for the lack of the fight scene I promised in the last chapter. Something went wrong on my laptop and that section and the ending was deleted…so I re-wrote the ending and that is what's posted in chapter 9. This chapter will have the promised fight scene…I'm really, really sorry for any problems or hurt feelings.)**_

**WARNING: mpreg, yaoi, possible lemons, violence, and slight incest…sort of. If you don't enjoy or like any of this, then I highly recommend not reading this…any hateful reviews will be DELETED! Other than that, please enjoy! (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its amazing characters. I share ownership of all my OCs with my best friend/girlfriend.**

_**Bold italics: conversation b/w mates**_

_Italics: personal thoughts_

-Will be in Bardock's P.O.V unless stated otherwise-

**Chapter 11: Surprise!**

**Vincent's P.O.V**

It has been about two weeks since my encounter with Andy. I feel different…really different. When I woke up this morning, I felt and saw a lavender tail like my sister used to have when she was younger. My new tail is long, silky-looking, and it's lavender like my hair with a black tip. I have no idea how to care for it, or how to wrap it around my waist like my grandparents used to do. My grandmother's tail came off after my Aunt Voketa was born, according to my grandfather. My grandfather is Son Goku, Earth's savior and my father's father. I need to find out how to manage and care for my new mysterious tail. I'm still lying in my bed, but I can't move…there's an arm around my waist…it doesn't plan on moving. I look over my shoulder slightly to see the cutest thing I could have ever seen. Andy looks so cute when he sleeps…I don't want to disturb him…I have to because now I have to pee. I gently wiggle myself out of his big strong arm, and make my way into the bathroom inside my bedroom. I'm so thankful that my mom had a bathroom installed in all the bedrooms.

After morning business was complete, I decided to take a shower before Andy wakes up. To my tired advantage, I was already naked…I turned on the water, and got in. The water began heating up…it felt really nice, and it was soothing the unbearable pain in the lower half of my body. My neck hurts badly, it feels like I was bitten by a mutated vampire…my mom is going to freak if he sees I have a hickie…if that was it even is. I was about to turn off the water when I hear, "Mind if I join you?"

"I thought you were sleeping…" I smile at my shower guest aka my boyfriend.

"I was until I felt wiggling under my arm." Andy chuckles before making me turn to face him, and presses his lips against mine for a gentle kiss. I returned his kiss, and we were about to continue…but all we can hear is my mother shouting my name.

"VINCENT DARIEN SON GET UP ALREADY WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Yep, that's my mother…Trunks Vegeta Son-Briefs. Today is my sister Trenta's birthday, and being the oldest…Trenta just gave my dad the cute daddy's girl act, and he had a huge birthday party for her. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but I can't stand how my dad gives her anything she wants.

**End of P.O.V**

**Goten's P.O.V**

Today's my daughter's 27th birthday, and already my darling Trunks is yelling to get the boys up. He seems to forget that they are also my kids…so I decide to do the most reasonable thing to do. I take a long deep breath, and yell at the top of my lungs…"BREAKFAST!" That did the trick…Michael and Andrew jump down the stairs faster than my dad used to run from my mom and her frying pan. Hmm…where's Vincent? I know he doesn't run to the table, but he didn't even come walking behind the others like he normally does. I went up to his room, and I went to knock on his door…he opened it smiling.

"Morning Dad..." Vincent smiled.

"Morning Vin," I returned the smile, "come down for breakfast."

"Ok Dad, I hope you don't mind, but Andy's here." _Great he's back…I don't think Andy's a bad kid, but he's here all the time._

"It's not a problem." _Actually it is a problem, but Vincent's really happy so I'll just leave it alone._ Vincent and Andy joined everyone for breakfast when I saw it. Vincent has a tail! Oh man Trunks is going to be beyond pissed off when he sees it. Trunks and I weren't born with tails, so I know he's going to have some tail envy…like he did when Trenta was born.

**End of P.O.V**

**Trunks' P.O.V**

I was serving breakfast to everyone, and I saw it…my son has a tail! I bet Andy did the mating ritual that can alter human DNA into Saiyan DNA. It doesn't matter what they did…the tail has to go…especially since tonight is going to be a full moon. Everyone ate in silence, and Andrew helped me clean up as everyone went to get ready for the party later. I knew Goten sensed my uncomfortable silence with the situation because he wraps his arms around my waist and gently pulled me close to him. _**Trunks, relax…let him be happy.**_

_**I know…I want him to be happy, it's just I'm worried he'll look at the full moon tonight. Goten, I don't want him to get hurt as a giant ape or hurt anyone else.**_

_** It's going to be ok my love…come on, we have to meet with our grandfathers at our dads' house. **_With that being said, Goten and I got the kids, and we flew to my dad's house.

**End of P.O.V**

Everyone is gathered in my son's home with his mate and their three kids. Voketa and the twins, Gogeta and Vegito…I knew a certain somebody will allow his granddaughter to have her birthday party in his house. What I do notice…is that Vincent has a tail…oh shit, there might be a fight coming along later! It's been a while since there has been any real action around here. I watched as Daphne was getting to know my granddaughter Lucy. Lucy is Voketa and Brodin's only daughter…guess who eventually just gave up on giving trying to ruin their relationship? That's right…Kakarot and Broly. I suddenly freeze…I'm having a vision…it's not a good one either. I also sense I'm not the only one seeing this because Mimi is seeing it too…hers might be clearer than mine, but I know she sees it too. I knew it was too good to be true…Turles is back! That mother fucker! At the worst time too…my Vegeta is pregnant again! I sense that the tree of might is back as well except the world isn't falling apart yet.

"Bardock?" my mate was trying to get my attention, "Are you having a vision? What's going on? Please tell me…"

"I can't tell you Vegeta…I don't want you to stress, it's not good for the pregnancy." He smiled a little because he knows how much I care about him, Daphne, my son, our grandchildren, and great-grandchildren. Kakarot, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Broly, Sam, Mimi, Gohan, and I fly out to find the bastard known as Turles. We find him near my son's ex-wife's home, and we can't sense that piece of shit Chi-Chi's Ki anywhere. I still sense that she's alive even though she's dead when I find her.

"I should have expected Kakarot to not be alone to fight me…all you stay out of this!" Turles spat as he appeared from the shadows. Before any of us could respond, Turles snapped his fingers, and Mimi and Sam were gone! Shit! I'm pissed right now! He's dead!

"Turles, what did you do to them?!" I demanded.

"Don't worry Bardock, they're safe…for now…" He just chuckled at me…oh hell no!

"Guys, I'll handle this…you guys try to find them." That was my son speaking…I can tell he just wants to get this over with.

Goku tore off the ground, dashing straight at Turles and smashing him right in the face with a full-force punch before he could react. However, Turles quickly recovered and dashed upwards into the air, with Goku in hot pursuit behind him. Turles swung his leg at Goku, only to have Goku flip over him and catch him in the back with a kick of his own, sending Turles flying back once again. Turles turned around just in time to get punched by Goku straight in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Goku then kicked Turles across the chest, sending him flying back, but Turles stopped himself just before he hit the ground, ascending back up and swinging his arm at Goku, who ducked at the last moment, and swung his leg at Turles once more, but he only hit his afterimage, which faded away. Goku then jumped and rolled back to avoid a flurry of punches from Turles, placing his hand on the ground and pushing himself off to the side, with Turles pursuing him now. It wasn't long before Turles caught up to Goku and unleashed another wild flurry of punches, which Goku barely managed to bat away with each arm as they came his way. But he was caught off guard by a solid kick to the gut, which then gave Turles the chance to follow up with a solid hook to the jaw, sending Goku flying. But he stuck out his hands at the last moment and pushed off the ground, ramming both feet hard into Turles' face, sending him rolling backwards, but Turles swung up his leg as he flew back, smacking Goku in the chin, pushing back and sending Goku rolling across the ground yet again. Turles flipped back and landed on his feet, hands raised as he fired a large Ki blast directly at Goku, who was still on the ground. The explosion was massive and bright red, leaving a massive smoking mushroom cloud, which Goku was seen to be rocketing out of the top of, the earthly Saiyan bruised and panting. After taking a few precious second to catch his breath, Goku immediately turned back to the offensive, dashing forwards and socking Turles straight in the jaw, sending him flying back and smacking through a nearby tree. Goku then cupped his hands next to his waist and thrust his arms forwards, releasing a hastily charged Kamehameha, which Turles narrowly avoided by pushing up off of the ground and into the air. The Saiyan then hastily charged a bright red Ki ball in the palm of his hand, flinging it at Goku, who narrowly avoided it thanks to Instant Transmission. The explosion was deafening, and left a ringing in Goku's ears. He placed one hand forwards, charging a single Ki ball which exploded into a flurry of Ki bullets, which flew directly at Turles, who withstood them by flaring up his aura as a shield, but Goku kept putting on more pressure, slowly but surely pushing Turles back, but Turles' patience was running thin. He released his aura in an explosive burst which caused Goku's Ki blasts to explode a safe distance between the two of them. He then dashed and Goku and hammered him into the ground with a solid kick before he could react. Turles smirked at how he was knocking Goku around with only minimal effort. But Goku got back up sooner than he'd have liked, and he appeared to be none the worse for wear. Goku dashed at Turles and caught him in the stomach with a light strike of the knee, near instantly following up with a kick from his other leg, sending Turles rolling backwards. Turles got up as quickly as he could, but Goku was on top of him already, hammering punches all over Turles' body both rapidly and heavily. Goku smashed Turles' chin with a heavy uppercut, sending him flying up into the air, and Goku dashed straight after him, swinging a kick at Turles which he barely swung to the side at the last second to dodge, but Goku caught him the side of his neck with his other leg, making Turles spin from the impact, but Goku soon stopped him with a head-butt straight in the face, giving Turles a bruised, bloody nose. But Turles grabbed Goku by both the wrists and head-butted him in the face, giving Goku the very same injury. Turles then kneed Goku in the stomach, winding him. He then let go of both his wrists and smacked Goku across the face with a hard punch, pulling his arm back to hit him in the face again with his elbow, then smacking him down to the ground with a punch from his other hand. As Goku fell, Turles raised both his hands above his head, charging a large, translucent violet Ki ball with black electricity crackling out from it and around it. Goku flipped and landed on the ground just in time look up as Turles thrust it at him. But Goku wouldn't give up. He pulled both arms to his sides and jumped up, kicking the Ki ball so hard that it bounced straight back at Turles. Goku then thrust his arms forwards, firing a massive golden blast that hit into the ball, sending it back at Turles with additional firepower. Turles barely raised both arms to block it, as he was engulfed in a massive bright white explosion, which dissipated to reveal that Turles wasn't greatly injured physically, but he had some very nasty looking burns across his forearms. Turles lowered his forearms to reveal that he was absolutely furious, his teeth gritting and his eyes bloodshot. He rocketed at Goku and smashed his fist right across Goku's face, sending him crashing and tearing across the ground. Turles then dashed at the downed Goku, ready to stomp him to death. But Goku pushed off the ground at the last moment, Turles looking up to see that Goku didn't use his Ki to fly, but rather to dash back down at Turles, smacking him knee into Turles' arms, which he raised to block at the last moment. Goku pushed off and somersaulted backwards across the ground, with Turles sprinting after him. Once Goku had stopped to face Turles however, the Saiyan jumped over Goku, landing behind him, catching an elbow strike from him once Goku realized this. Turles swung a punch that Goku swung his head to the side to dodge, catching Turles in the gut with a punch, only to get head-butted in the face by Turles and then roundhouse kicked in the face, sending Goku flying into the air, with Turles rocketing off the ground after him. however, Goku quickly recovered, and dashed at Turles as well, the two rapidly exchanging fierce blows, then each hammering their fists into each other, sending both Saiyans flying backwards. Goku then dashed forwards, slamming his elbow into Turles' chin, only to have Turles respond by punching him in the face. But Goku then smacked his leg across Turles chest, only then to have Turles punch him in the face again. Goku then plunged his fist into Turles stomach, sending him flying upwards, but Goku caught him by the ankle with both of his hands, throwing him down and sending him crashing into the ground below, flying down at him, only to be forced to spin to the side to avoid a bright red Ki wave, landing on the ground softly, but being forced to dart upwards as Turles got right back up and fired another bright red Ki wave at him. Goku jumped up into the air, cupping both hands beside his waist, firing off a full power Kamehameha, but Turles launched an explosive Ki just before Goku could fire, his own attack exploding right in his face, sending him flying back and smacking off against the side of a nearby mountain, not getting any time to recover as Turles appeared above him and kicked him down to the ground, but Goku landed on his hands and knees, pushing off into the air just before Turles could smash into him, but Turles soon dashed up to him, face-to-face. Turles kicked Goku straight in the face, sending him crashing into the ground, making a massively huge crater. Turles descended downwards to him, pleased to see that Goku was getting up, but the outer shirt of his uniform had been torn off, and he could hardly catch his breath. Turles grinned malevolently, but Goku then smirked confidently, far from finished. He tensed his muscles, his shirt ripping to shreds and flying off of his body, as Goku's hair floated up and stuck on end, his eyes fading from ebony black to a glowing emerald green. His whole body's muscular structure thickened, his once slightly baggy pants now tightly clinging to his shape, and his wrist bands shredding off of him as well. Goku screamed at the top of his lungs as a brilliant golden flame-like aura exploded and blazed around him, his hair now a white blonde, with the golden glow of his aura reflecting off of it, making it appear yellow. Turles' eyes sharpened at the transformation. He dashed forwards, swinging his fist at Goku, who swung to the side and flung his own punch, which Turles barely dodged, but shattered one of his shoulder guards. Turles swung a kick, but Goku casually blocked it with a flick of his wrist, but Turles caught Goku in the face with a solid punch, sending him flying back and crashing into a tree. Turles smirked arrogantly, but that was soon interrupted as Goku dashed forwards and smashed his elbow into Turles face, nearly knocking his whole jaw off. Goku then spun and delivered a hard kick to Turles' side, then adding a knee kick to his chin, clicking his jaw back into its joint. Goku then smashed his fist into Turles gut, making him cough up blood, staggering backwards and falling onto his knees. Turles slowly got up and vainly swung both fists at Goku, which he caught in his hands, squeezing and nearly breaking Turles hands. Goku slammed a head-butt into Turles face, splitting his lip and splintering a tooth. Goku then smacked Turles across the neck with a clothesline, sending him smashing into the side of a mountain, which proceeded to tumble and crumble onto him. Goku relaxed, not dropping out of his Super Saiyan form, but letting his bright fiery golden aura dissipate.

Wow what a fucking awesome fight! That's my boy! Sadly, Turles is alive, but we need him alive for a few more minutes so we can find the girls. I knew Turles planned on fighting to the death, but not yet.

"KAKAROT! DON'T KILL HIM YET! WE NEED TO FIND THE LOCATION OF THE GIRLS!" I shout to my son who grabbed Turles by the remains of his armor, and began talking straight into his face.

"Turles, tell me…where are Sam and Mimi? If you tell me, I won't be forced to kill you even though I should." My son is PISSED! I like that he's showing his Saiyan side, and I like how much he shows he cares…and wait…did I hear him correctly? Whatever…I don't care what he does right now. I notice the others are already gone to look for the girls, and I leave to help search for them. I'll leave Turles to my son.

**Turles' P.O.V**

Honestly do they really think I enjoy fighting them? I do enjoy fighting, but I have needs too…I'll admit it…I'm really looking for a mate. I know it sounds lame, but that's what I want. I'm bisexual, who gives a shit! I just want to find love; maybe if I find the right person…I won't cause as much mayhem. I finally slipped from Kakarot's grasp, and secretly slipped away to the tree of might. Ah, my prisoners…no I'm not going to hurt them unless they don't do as I say. I fly up to the hollow of the tree which I made my home to see Sam reading my books, and Mimi just staring out of the hollow. "Ok ladies, I'm not going to hurt you unless you don't as I say."

"Ok Turles, what do you want?" Sam asked.

"Don't flip, but I need your help…" _that just threw my pride out the window, but it needed to be done_, "I need help finding a mate." They just looked at each other for a second, and then smiled.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? I could have helped a long time ago…" Sam giggled softly, "Do you like guys, girls, or you don't a fuck about gender?"

"The third one…" I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Then I know just the person for you Turles," Sam smiled, "let me take you to him after you get healed." She used her powers to heal me, and clean me up a bit. She told me to follow her, and when I did, she led me to a really nice house not too far from my tree. Sam knocked on the door a bunch of times before we hear someone unlocking the door. I was not expecting to see what I just saw…this guy's fucking gorgeous! I feel a nosebleed coming, but it doesn't thank kami. The guy was my height, so 5'9, tan, green eyes, and had the sexiest Mohawk ever! I couldn't stop myself from smiling at him, and my heart melted when he started to speak.

"Sam?! It's been way too long…how are you? And who's your friend?"

"I've been great…and Antonio, meet Turles… Turles, meet Antonio."

"Hey…" Holy shit, I'm blushing…so this is what happens when you fall in love.

**End of P.O.V**

**Antonio's P.O.V**

Am I dreaming? My best friend, practically twin sister because we look exactly alike except we have different eye colors, shows up at my house with a hunk! He is one seriously good-looking man. I swear he's checking me out…I don't care if he does because I can't help but check him out.

"Hey…" that's all he said out of nervousness. I can tell he's nervous around me, and I kind of like that I'm making him nervous.

"Hi…" I smile at him…_I need to keep this conversation going because Sam left me alone with this sexy being…_, "Do you like trees?"

"I love trees!" He smiles and chuckles…he has such a sexy deep voiced laugh…it's amazing.

"Have you heard of the tree of might? I've been dying to see it."

"Yes, and I'm the owner of the tree of might…I can take you if you want…"

"Oh yes take me!" _oh shit that sounded so wrong…he's blushing more…_ "Take me to see the tree of might please." He didn't respond…he just gently grabbed my hand, and brought me to see it. The tree of might is amazing in person…it's huge, majestic, and it's pure beauty. The tree isn't the only purely beautiful thing I see in front of me. I can't keep my eyes of Turles, and I know he's staring at me too. It got really quiet…I need to say something… "Turles, do you believe in love?"

"Yes, especially love at first sight." I wasn't expecting him to kiss me, but he did. I returned his passionate kiss, and I feel him carry me as if I were a bride. He flew up the tree into this hollow which looks he turned it into a temporary house. He gently laid me down on his bed and then climbed on top of me. I see where this is going…and I LOVE IT!

**End of P.O.V**

**Lemon! ****Turles' P.O.V**

I was in between his legs as I kissed his neck sexually. I earned a very nice reward of one moan coming from Antonio. I smirk at him and then began to gently nibble and kiss his neck making sure there were hickies left behind. Antonio slid his hands under my armor, and I quickly took it off my armor…throwing it in a random direction and not caring where it landed. I watch him arch his back as I almost ripped his shirt off and then I began my sweet torture on his body. I sexually and slowly swirl my tongue around one of his nipples, and he's moaning with some volume which I'm enjoying a lot…then I gently sucked on that same nipple as I was playing with the other one with my fingers. I feel him wrap his legs around my waist, and he felt how hard I was…I know he noticed because he was smirking at me. All I can say is that he has a smirk that can turn anybody on. I switched over to the other nipple to give it the same treatment as the other and then I began to place kisses down his chest to his abs, and stop when I reach his pants. I unbuckled his pants with my teeth, and helped him slide out of them…boxers and all. I started to kiss the inside of his thighs, then around his fully erect penis. It's big, but not as big as mine though…I started to lick the base of his cock…slowly making my way up causing him to moan and to arch his back a little. I put his entire 8-inch cock into my mouth…I opened my throat so I can fit the entire penis more comfortably.

I bobbed my head slowly, and I began to speed up a little. "T…Turles…" Antonio moaned my name, and I released him from my mouth. I knew what he wanted, but I wanted to tease him a little first.

"Yes Antonio?" I smirk at him while tracing his entrance with my fingers extremely sexually.

"Mm…Turles, fuck me hard…so so hard, I want you…no I fucking need you inside me!" I kissed the tip of his cock again before bringing two of my fingers up to his mouth, and he started to suck on them hungrily. Once my fingers were fully coated with his saliva, I licked his entrance before pushing my fingers inside him. He let out the sexiest moan I've ever heard, and I had to hear more. I started to pump my fingers in and out of him while feeling around for that sweet spot of his. When I hit, Antonio moaned my name loudly. I added the rest of my hand into him and then began pumping it really fast into his prostate causing him to moan and yell my name out in pleasure. I decided he had enough, so I took my hand out of him…and before he could whimper from the loss, I replaced it with my 14-inch penis. I waited for him to adjust to such a large size, and when he nodded I fucked him so hard. Every time I reentered him, I slammed my cock into his prostate causing him to scream in pleasure. In the heated moment, I bit his neck; making him mine forever…he didn't seem to mind because he returned the bite. It's been about 9 hours, and I don't think I can stop...but I do when I feel my release building up. He came first, shouting my name in the process…and shortly after I released myself inside him, filling him with my essence. I pulled out of Antonio slowly, and laid next to him panting.

"I love you Antonio." He smiles at me before saying;

"I love you too, Turles."

**End of Lemon**

**Tabitha's P.O.V**

It's been a long time since I've been in the same room as my two step-fathers without them trying to kill each other. It's the morning after my niece's birthday, and I'm sitting in my dad's house with my twin brother Veg. Veg and I have been living with my dad for the past 5 years, and I love it. This morning started like every other morning…my dad's cooking breakfast, and I was given the task of waking up the sleeping beauty I'm related to. I went into the room Veg and I share to see Veg sprawled across his bed. I giggled softly before beginning my twin assault to wake him up. I took a small running start, and I jumped across the room, and landed right on top of him causing him to wake up fast.

"What the fuck was that for Tabitha?!" I was about to laugh at his yelling, but I wait because I can hear dad yelling;

"DON'T TALK TO YOUR SISTER THAT WAY BOY!" yep, that's my dad. Veg grumbled some angry words before joining me to the dining room where our parents, step-fathers, and step-siblings were sitting and eating. I sit right in between my mom and dad, and started eating like everyone else. It was peaceful until…

"HEY! THAT WAS THE LAST PIECE OF BACON!" there goes my step-father Goku yelling at my other step-father Broly.

"TOO FUCKING BAD KAKAROT, GET OVER IT!" Great another breakfast war was going to begin…but it doesn't? That's weird…I get it, the doorbell rang. I watch my dad go to answer the door, and it was a strange man with Saiyan armor like grandpa's old armor. I saw his eyes, too…dark green with a really cold look to them. The man was let in, and everyone went into the living room to hear what he had to say.

"Prince Vegeta," the man began to say, "Your brother is ruining Vegeta-sei! Everything is falling apart, and we need you to come back…to be king. You and your family can live in the royal palace if you like. Vegeta-sei needs you your highness." The man bowed towards my dad, and my dad started to speak;

"Is there a spaceship large enough to fit my entire family and their many belongings?"

"I can order 2 spaceships to bring your family and their belongings to Vegeta-sei."

"Excellent…have it done, we're going to Vegeta-sei…and I'm going to become King Vegeta II!"

**End.**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: mpreg, yaoi, possible lemons, violence, and slight incest…sort of. If you don't enjoy or like any of this, then I highly recommend not reading this…any hateful reviews will be DELETED! Other than that, please enjoy! (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its amazing characters. I share ownership of all my OCs with my best friend/girlfriend.**

_**Bold italics: conversation b/w mates**_

_Italics: personal thoughts_

-Will be in Bardock's P.O.V unless stated otherwise-

**Chapter 12: Off to Vegeta-sei**

"We're going back to Vegeta-sei?!" My mate and I questioned Vegeta. It was my husband, his son, Sam, my sons, my grandchildren, my daughter, and my great-grandchildren…all of us were sitting in Gohan's mansion that he shares with Mimi. We were waiting for Mimi to finish getting ready for her resignation dinner for her resignation from the hospital. That's when Vegeta II said it…news I secretly wanted to hear this for years now. I've never mentioned it because my husband didn't want to go back to Vegeta-sei unless it was absolutely necessary. I tried to hide my excitement as I continued to listen to my step-son-in-law tell us what had happened. The messenger was still here…I saw his face. It's the same guy who told me I was wanted in the royal palace all those years ago! He's still looking the same way from when I saw him. Those same dark green eyes, the tall dark figure that told me the king wanted me, the same man who used to be my 2nd in command when I was guarding the royal family…it can't be him…it's Christopher. Yep…that's him…tall, lightly tanned, green eyed, with light brown hair…Christopher. He's the best guard for the royal family, well besides me when I was there, and he's very strong…smart, but the only down-fall to Chris was his uncontrollable looks that attracted men and women to him while he was on the job.

Other than that, Christopher is an excellent guard. Besides that, I wonder why he even said all those things about Tarble…could it be true_? Could it be true that Tarble is really ruining Vegeta-sei? What if it was him that convinced Turles to brainwash Radditz into trying to kill the love of my life? All those years of me being gone…it must have done a lot to Radditz. I understand if Radditz would have tried to kill me, but I won't let anyone try to hurt my Vegeta. _My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my son's voice.

"Dad, are you listening?" it's my son Kakarot, "This guy Christopher said all of us are going to be living in the royal palace on Vegeta-sei."

"Yeah, I heard everything…but what I want to know is why haven't you come to us earlier about this Christopher?"

"I was ordered not to," Christopher said softly, "I have been down to Earth before, and Prince Vegeta told me he didn't want to return to Vegeta-sei just yet. I still don't know why, but it's not my business to know." Did I just hear him correctly? He's been here before…but he never came to see me or my mate. Something's up, and I'm going to find out. Christopher starts telling everyone that two ships will be waiting for us on Earth in 2 weeks…that should be enough time for us to pack up everything, and I mean everything.

After that, Christopher was gone…that was our cue to start packing.

**Trunks' P.O.V**

Today has been chaotic since this morning. 1st I find out my first son is pregnant at 16, and now this…things I don't need right now. Goten has no clue about our son Vincent being pregnant, and I have a feeling he'll take the situation lightly like he always does. I know he won't take this seriously at all, but he needs to know. I left my father's house with Goten and the kids, and we returned to our nice house by the mountains.

"Goten, we need to talk." I said to him gently while showing seriousness in my voice. Goten must have gotten the hint because he grabbed my hand and led me to our room.

"What's going on Trunks? What's wrong?"

"There's a lot going on Goten…first, Vincent's pregnant." He stayed silent. I want to know what he wants to say.

"Pregnant?" That was all he said…it made me nervous honestly. Goten was never the type to express his anger, so his silence is driving me crazy. "He's pregnant? H…how is that even possible? He must have had a heat cycle during the last time he had sex, but that's impossible…unless…it can't be…"

"Goten? What are you talking about?"

"Vincent…it hasn't been 6 months since the change of DNA from mating with Andy. He shouldn't be pregnant unless he wasn't fully human when born. He might have been more like me, my dad, and my grandfather." This is so confusing right now…I have no clue on what he means.

"Care to explain to me what you're talking about?" I'm getting frustrated…really frustrated.

"I'll explain everything when the time is right…trust me." Goten practically whispered to me as he gently grabbed my chin to make our eyes meet, and he stared into my cerulean blue eyes. I grabbed his shirt, and pulled him into a passionate kiss to let him know I'll always be there for him. Goten broke our kiss for some air, I gave him a soft smile, and began to pack some things. _I wonder what Goten isn't telling me…_

**End of P.O.V**

**Goten's P.O.V**

Everything has been a lot to handle, and take in. I'm going to the home planet of all Saiyans with my family…my strangely very large family. Let's see…hmm…well there's my grandfather, his husband, my aunt aka their daughter, my dad, Vegeta, my step-sister, her husband, their daughter, my brother, my sister-in-law, their daughter, Sam, Broly, their kids, my step-brother, my other step-sister, me, Trunks, and our kids…I don't know if Uncle Radditz is coming with us. I know Turles and his boyfriend Antonio are coming with us. Turles called a truce with everyone thanks to Antonio and Sam being practically twins. They're best friends…they act like brother and sister even though they deny it. Lately, I've been hiding something really important from Trunks. He's going to freak out, and he might leave me for not telling him right away. I can't live without Trunks and our kids. They're my world, and the reason I'm love being alive. The truth is that I'm not just a demi-Saiyan. I'm ¼ human, ¼ fairy, and ½ Saiyan. It's a weird mix, but that's my messed up DNA. My dad and grandpa have the same DNA as well, but not Gohan. He's purely demi-Saiyan…and he's the only one who knows about it, well besides his psychic super genius wife, Mimi. I have nothing against her, but sometimes she knows too much. Now back to the subject…I need to tell Trunks my DNA mix, and I need to figure out if Vincent has the same DNA as me. If he does, then it will explain the early pregnancy before the Saiyan mating is completed and the early heat cycle. All I know is that I have a lot of work to do, and I have a pregnant son.

**End of P.O.V**

I was training with my daughter when all of a sudden a basket appeared on my front porch. I stopped training to see what was in the basket, and when I looked inside…there was a sleeping baby inside! I gently took the baby out of the basket.

"Daphne, bring that basket inside. There's a note inside it…it might be important." I gently commanded. She obliged and then the two of us went inside. I held the baby the entire time I was reading the note.

**The Note:**

_Bardock Son, if you are reading this, then my baby has reached you safely. Also, this means that I have passed, and there isn't anyone to raise her. She does not have a name yet; she was just born. My now ex-mate, Henry, is her mother, but he died giving birth to her. I was killed by the fairy hunters a few hours ago. Please take care of her, and if you can please adopt her. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but I had to protect my little girl. Sincerely, Paul…P.S, take care sweet cheeks._

**End of Note**

I can't believe it. My old friend had a child, and was killed right after. I have no choice…I'm the only one who is capable of raising a pure-blooded fairy. I have to tell Vegeta 1st…I don't know how he'll react.

_**Vegeta, come into the living room. We have to talk…it's important.**_

_** Bardock, I'm at the doctor's office getting an ultrasound. I'll be right there in 10 minutes. **_He cut off our mental connection. I totally forgot he had an appointment today with Mimi, and we still have to pack everything to go to Vegeta-sei. As promised, in 10 minutes, he came home, and sat on the sofa with me.

__"Who's the baby Bardock?" He immediately asked me which I knew he would.

"My old friend Paul's daughter; Paul was killed hours after she was born, and his ex-mate died during childbirth. They're both pure-blooded fairies."

"I remember Paul and Henry…they had a child and died right after. That's a shame…they were good people."

"I know, and Paul asked me in this note to raise and adopt her."

"Does she even have a name?"

"No."

"I see…well let's figure out a name for her, and then make the decision to adopt her."

"Well, he always wanted to name his 1st daughter Sabrina."

"Sabrina? I like that name…its pretty."

"Then it's settled…her name will be Sabrina." Vegeta just smiled, and admired Sabrina's baby blue hair and her turquoise eyes. I'm very happy he agreed to adopt her. _Don't worry Paul; Sabrina will have an excellent home and family._

**Time skip…two weeks later…**

Today's the day…the day where we're all going to Vegeta-sei. Everything's packed, everyone's ready, and my mate's son is ready to become king. My entire family is waiting in the mountains where we waited for the 2 ships that are coming to get us. Sam just showed up with Broly, their kids, Turles, and his boyfriend Antonio. I forgot Turles has "changed sides." The Saiyan ships were bigger than expected, and everyone was wide-eyed when the ships landed. On one of the ships were all the adults with the exception of Sabrina, and the other ship had all the children.

**Trenta's P.O.V**

I can't believe I got stuck on the ship with all the kids and teenagers. I'm 26 for Kami's sake! I should be with the adults! Anyway…I overheard my parents talking earlier, and I found my little brother Vincent is…wait for it…he's pregnant. I never would have thought he would be able to get pregnant in the 1st place, but since his DNA was altered a bit after mating with Andy, he was able to get pregnant. Honestly, I don't ever want to be in his shoes…that's why I'm going to stay being a lesbian. I don't need a man to make me happy, not only because I'm the only girl in my house, but simply for the fact of not having kids. The trip to Vegeta-sei is almost over already. Time flies when you're just rambling about your life…right now I'm the only one awake on this ship. We're very close to landing…a 4-day trip was just what our family needs…*cough cough*

**End of P.O.V**

We finally reached Vegeta-sei! I've been waiting for this for a really long time, and to my surprise…the royal palace was the same way it was when I left. Same beautiful scenery, same large walls, same elegant atmosphere, and it's as perfect as it was before. I'm happy it hasn't changed. We didn't even have to walk two steps off the ship, and the servants were already greeting us and taking our things inside the palace. Everything inside the palace is beautiful, and I'm shocked on how well kept it was since Vegeta and I left all those years ago. My step-son-in-law went straight into the throne room to confront Tarble…this is going to be interesting. All of us instantly followed him into the throne room…I was shocked into silence. It's exactly the same as the time I confessed my feelings to my Vegeta. Tarble looked directly at us as he sat in his throne which wasn't originally supposed to be his.

"Welcome family," Tarble greeted, "You finally decide to return to Vegeta-sei…oh it looks like you've already expanded the family."

"Enough bullshit Tarble, you know why we're here!" Vegeta II shouted at his younger brother.

"I know, and we will settle this with tradition. A battle for the throne."

"Agreed Tarble…let's take this away from the palace."

Tarble nodded, and followed his brother to the battle grounds on Vegeta-sei. The grounds look untouched by the cleanliness of it, but many battles have been fought there.

Vegeta and Tarble stood opposite to each other, both glaring anxiously for the upcoming battle. Tarble spoke first.

"Shall we?"

"Of course, but you can make the first move."

"Thanks…"

Tarble dashed forwards at Vegeta, catching him with a hard right hook in the face, sending him rolling back, but Vegeta soon recovered and dashed right back at his brother, dashed around and behind him before he could notice, slamming him to the ground with a hard kick to the back.

"Pathetic..."

However, Vegeta soon ate those words, as Tarble flipped onto a handstand and pushed off the ground, both feet slamming Vegeta square in the chest, shoving him backwards. Tarble unleashed a relentless flurry of kicks upon his brother, but he quickly raised his forearms and shielded himself from the blows. But Tarble flipped over Vegeta and kicked him into the ground before he could react. Tarble crossed his arms smugly and laughed.

"Sorry, who's pathetic?"

Tarble uncrossed his arms, charging a large energy sphere in each of his hands. He thrust them forwards, and as they left his palms they broke apart into a volley of powerful energy bullets, raining onto Vegeta, creating a massive explosion. But, Vegeta flew through the explosion, slamming his knee into Tarble's gut, stunning his brother. He then swung his other leg, slamming it into Tarble's side, sending him flying backwards. Vegeta raised one hand and fired an energy wave, rocketing onto Tarble and exploding. But, when the smoke from the explosion cleared, Tarble was gone.

"What? Where'd he go?"

"I'm right here…"

Vegeta turned around and dashed at Tarble, who fired a powerful ki at him, sending Vegeta rolling backwards. Tarble dashed forwards with his other arm pulled back, swinging his fist at Vegeta, but he recovered and sidestepped the strike, sending Tarble flying back with a powerful uppercut to the chin. Vegeta dashed upwards after him, fist pulled back, but Tarble recovered and swung his fist at Vegeta just as he attacked. The two simultaneously struck each other right in the face, both staggering back and dashing back at one another. They began to trade a rapid and insane series of punches and kicks, each hit either missing, being parried or being blocked. After a short while of fighting evenly, Tarble smacked his fist into Vegeta's shoulder, but Vegeta slammed his fist into Tarble's face, sending him rolling back, but Tarble recovered and pushed off the ground into the air, with Vegeta in hot pursuit. The two started trading blows again, only now Tarble seemed to slowly are getting the upper, as he moved into a relentless offensive, shrugging off any stray hits that Vegeta managed to land on him. Tarble jumped up and slammed into Vegeta's face with a powerful dropkick, sending Vegeta staggering back, a streak of blood flowing from his mouth. Tarble thrust his hands, unleashing his full power in the form of a gigantic, blazing death ball that rocketing upon Vegeta, who thrust his hands forwards as well, bold enough to meet the attack with his physical strength alone. He caught the massive attack in his hands, but he pushed back by the force, his hands burning from the searing heat of the destructive energy. Vegeta roared as he exploded into a Super Saiyan, slamming the attack right back at Tarble with a thunderous kick, but Tarble dashed upwards into the air, his boots barely grazing the ball. He looked down at Vegeta, the jagged golden flame-like aura pulsating around him. Tarble's eyes widened. He was genuinely afraid now.

"T-this is a…"

Vegeta smirked proudly, as he dashed right up to meet Tarble face-to-face, who jumped back in fear in response. Vegeta spoke loudly, letting all hear his booming, royal voice.

"HAIL TO THE KING OF SAIYANS!"

Vegeta causally thrust one fist forwards, his entire forearm shattering through Tarble's armor and tearing through his flesh, the Saiyan being impaled on the limb. Tarble vomited up whatever little amount of blood he had left. His skin was pale, even whiter than the shimmering shards of his armor. Vegeta removed his arm and grabbed Tarble by the neck, lifting him up to the sky.

"By the way Tarble, be a dear and tell Frieza I said hello."

A massive wave of energy erupted from Vegeta's hand, disintegrating Tarble's entire upper body as it widened and quickly dissipated, all that was remaining of Tarble were his burnt and mangled legs, which dropped down onto to the ground, twitching and flailing as the few remaining nerves slowly died out.

The entire family stood in shock and silence until we heard applause. I looked around the area to see all the Saiyans citizens of Vegeta-sei applauding and cheering for Vegeta II. One of the Royal Counsel members took the crown off Tarble's head, and placed it on Vegeta.

"ALL HAIL VEGETA II! KING OF ALL SAIYANS!" Everyone around us shouted and cheered, then started bowing to him. Our family was instantly shown to our rooms, and given nice armor and royal gowns for the coronation ceremony.

**Vegeta's P.O.V**

I finally did it! I'm the king of all Saiyans! I defeated the piece of shit I call a brother. Now I'm finally home in the royal palace and home on Vegeta-sei. Also, I was just informed that I need a queen, but a man can't be my queen. I'm going to ask the only female I trust…my ex-wife/best friend, Sam. I walk down the hall to the room Sam and Broly are in, and knock on the door. It didn't surprise me that Broly answered the door half-naked.

"Oh hello Vegeta…" Broly greeted in his usual calm-tone, "What do you need?"

"I need to talk to Sam, where is she?" I answered firmly, but not in a threatening way.

"She's right over there." Broly moved to the side, and pointed to Sam sitting on their massive bed. Sam smiled and waved at me before walking towards me.

"Hey Vegeta, 1st congrats on becoming king, and what's up?" Sam smiled before hugging me.

"Hi Sam, thanks and I need to ask a favor."

"Sure Vegeta, what do you need?"

"Will you be my queen? I'm not allowed to have a man be my queen, and Kakarot is okay with me asking you." Sam stood there in silence for a second to think this over.

"I'll do it Vegeta…as long as Tabitha and Veg become princess and prince. They are our children." Sam crossed her arms to show she means business. I just looked at her before chuckling a bit.

"Sam, of course they will because they're our children we had when we were a couple. Your children with Broly won't be official princes and princesses though, but they will be addressed as if they are…same as my children with Kakarot." Sam smiled at me, and we made it official. Sam would be my queen, and together we will rule Vegeta-sei!

**End of P.O.V**

It's 9p.m on Vegeta-sei, and the royal palace's ballroom is filled with people. Tonight is the coronation of Vegeta II and Sam, and the Royal Council is having a big party to celebrate it. Tradition states that before everyone dances, a series of ceremonial dances must take place if the king and queen aren't married to each other. The 1st dance is the king and queen dance, 2nd is the king and queen's mate dance, 3rd is the queen and the king's mate dance, and finally the king and queen's mates dance. It's going to be hilarious watching Kakarot dance with Broly…especially since Broly scares him sometimes. At 9:30p.m sharp, the coronation ceremony began…seeing my love in his old royal armor again makes my heart race. The Council began blabbing on about tradition and the family bloodline, blah, blah…blah. Then, I see my mate bless the royal crowns before placing them his son and Sam's heads, and their twins' heads.

"I now present to you King Vegeta II, Queen Samantha Son, Prince Vegeta III, and Princess Tabitha Son." My Vegeta said as he stood to the side to present his son and Sam to the citizens, who instantly bowed then moved out of their way. The music started, Vegeta and Sam walked onto the dance floor, and began their royal dance. Everyone watched with smiles except me, I was at the bar. I hate all this tradition and ceremonial garbage…at least I wasn't the only one not watching. I look to see my grandson, Vegito, checking someone out. I have no idea who though…

**Vegito's P.O.V**

This may sound strange, but I've been checking out my nephew…Andrew. He's my step-brothers' son, and their youngest child. I can't help it though; Andrew is a really good-looking kid. Yeah he's two years younger than me, but it's not like we're having sex. I'm 18, he's 16…I would get destroyed by Trunks, not even Goten…Trunks mainly because Trunks is just like my mother sometimes while Goten is more like my dad. Andrew was sitting across from me watching the dance, and I couldn't keep my eyes off him. His blue eyes, his lavender hair, his muscular yet feminine figure, and especially his legs and butt. Andrew is perfect, and I need to talk to him. I move closer to Andrew, and he turns to me and smiles.

"Hey Vegito." Andrew smiled.

"Hi Andrew, you look really nice." I blush as I said that. _I hope he doesn't think I'm crazy._

"Thank you…you look really good too." I was caught off guard by Andrew kissing my cheek gently. I blush wildly, and as he went to kiss my cheek again, I turned my head. We kissed gently, and I became bold. I licked his bottom lip asking for permission to deepen our kiss, and he instantly opened his lips to allow my tongue to feel the inside of his mouth. Our tongues fought a bit for dominance, which I won easily. Andrew wraps his arms around my neck, and I put my hands on his waist. He broke our kiss reluctantly.

"Let's go somewhere private Vegito…please." Andrew whispered in my ear. I nodded, and we flew to my new room in the royal palace. _This is really weird…Andrew's my step-nephew. _I thought while I watched Andrew take off his suit top. I threw my top to the ground, and instantly pulled Andrew into a deep kiss.

**LEMON!**

I carried Andrew onto my bed, and started to place gentle kisses on his neck, down to his chest. I took one of his nipples in my mouth, and as soon as I made contact, he let out a delicious moan that turned me on so much more than I already was. Andrew pulled me up just so he can kiss me, and flip us over so he was on top. He quickly removes our pants and boxers, and then took my entire cock into his mouth. I moan softly as his warm, soft mouth sucks on my cock, and slowly deep throats my whole entire cock. I covered my mouth with my left hand to prevent anyone from hearing me. I knew I was going to cum soon, so I stopped him, and flip us over again so I'm on top. I lower myself to his entrance, and prepare it with my tongue and two fingers.

"V…Vegito, just f…fuck me already!" Andrew moans sexually…so I give him what he wants. I line up my cock to his entrance, and push myself inside.

"Damn Andrew…you're s…so tight!" I grunted a bit as I slide out and thrust back inside him. I started to work up a nice rhythm, which he enjoyed a lot because he was moaning every time I reentered him. I picked up my pace, and about eight hours later…I released all of my cum inside of him, and he came the same time as me. I pulled out of him, and fell asleep next to him.

**End of Lemon**

**End of P.O.V**

I saw Vegito and Andrew leave the party, and automatically I knew what they went to do. All I know is that there are going to be a lot more babies born into my dysfunctional yet successful family.

**End of Chapter 12**


End file.
